Doctor's Orders
by Artdirector123
Summary: AU where Amy is a patient in a mental hospital and believes she's actually going on adventures in the TARDIS instead. The Doctor is the doctor who is treating her and she drags him along in her delusions. Actor names used for main characters.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Matt Smith pulled on his lab coat as he started his first shift. He had just gotten his PHD in psychiatrics a few months ago and managed to find a job in a small ward that was part of a hospital in London. Today was his first day on the job and he had been assigned to a women by the name of Karen Gillan.

He had read over her file briefly. When she was seven her aunt had left her alone in the house. It wasn't for long, just an errand or two, but when she had left her, she left her bottle of sleeping medications within reach of the child in the bathroom. Little Karen had managed to eat half of the bottle just before her aunt got back home. She rushed her to the hospital just in time to save the little girl, but not before some damage had been done to her mind.

Karen became a very quiet child. She began claiming her name was Amelia Pond, and that the entire time she was in the hospital, she had actually been at home, where a strange man called the Doctor had crashed into her shed with a giant blue box, made a mess of her kitchen, and fixed a talking crack in her wall that a giant eyeball appeared through. Then he disappeared in the box and promised he'd be back in five minutes. She had other delusions as well, mostly seeing the blue box this imaginary Doctor came in all over the place. Karen did receive help for these problems, and after four psychiatrists, she was almost back to normal. She still was very introverted, and only spoke to a few other children and adults.

But then everything went horribly wrong. After turning sixteen, a friend of hers, Mels (who was now wanted for theft on many accounts, illegal drug use, destruction of property, and assaulting an officer), got her into drugs. One overdose later and everything came crashing down again for Karen. She began having horrible hallucinations and a reawakening of her past delusions as well. She again began calling herself Amelia Pond, and after a break down where she claimed she saw a giant space ship flying over England on Christmas Day, and nearly fell off a roof (she climbed it, stood at the edge for two hours with a blank face like she was in some kind of trance, and then claimed she had no idea how she got up there) she was omitted to a psychiatric ward.

Doctor Smith walked down the hall to room 802, Karen's room. He had been informed to be wary of her by a nurse of hers, Arthur Darvill (he had been a friend of Karen's growing up, and became a nurse because he wanted to help her). In hindsight, he probably should have listened to his advice.

He opened the door and stepped inside. He saw the bed, chest of drawers, and the night stand...but Karen was no where to be seen! He looked around the room. "Karen?" he said making sure he closed the door, "Karen, I'm your new doctor, please come out. I'm not going to hurt you." He turned around to face the room again when suddenly, he was hit in the back of the head. He fell to the floor with a yelp as his attacker continued their assault. About ten seconds in, he realized his attacker was beating him...with a pillow? What?!

He turned onto his back when his attacker stopped. There standing in front of him was a tall red haired woman wearing white hospital scrubs that were standard for the patients. She was turned away from him slightly, a pillow in the grip of one of her hands, and she was holding a bar of soap in the other up to her mouth. "Tall, white male found breaking an entering. Please send back up." she said into the piece of soap like it was a radio. She then turned to him sending him a serious look. "Oi you," she said in a thick Scottish accent, "Sit. Still."

Matt just sat there staring at her. Finally he said, "Sorry, are you Miss Karen Gillan? I was told this was her room."

"Karen Gillan doesn't live here, and you're under arrest." she said.

Doctor Smith just stared at her in confusion. "What? W-why am I under arrest? What did I do?" he asked. 'Better yet, why am I arguing with a crazy person?' he thought to himself.

"You were breaking an entering-" she started trying to lean on the door, but it turned out Matt didn't close it all the way after all. She fell as the door flew open and landed with a thud in the entryway. She looked around, bewildered, before turning to look at Matt with a wild smile. His green eyes grew wide as he realized what she was thinking, or what he assumed she was thinking. "Run!" She said before getting up and running off.

Crap. He was going to get fired on the first day if he didn't fix this. "Karen! Stop!" he said racing after her. He caught up to her for a second in the hallway. She was standing completely still. "Come on Karen, let's get you back to your-" he started, putting a hand on her shoulder, but she whipped around with a glare.

"WHY DID YOU SAY FIVE MINUTES!" she shouted at him before racing off, leaving him dumbstruck. It took a few seconds for him to overcome the surprise, but after he did so, he raced after her again. He found her in the main sitting room, where other patients were. "What's wrong with the sun?!" she asked staring upwards. Matt looked at where she was staring. She was looking at the light on the ceiling fan. Some other patients were now staring at it in horror too. He sighed and approached the senile woman carefully.

"Karen," he said calmly, much more so than he was feeling right now, "That's not the sun. That's a ceiling fan. There is nothing wrong with the sun."

She looked at him and said, "Amy."

"What?" he asked.

"My name is Amy." she said.

"What's wrong with Karen?" he asked.

"Bit fairy tale." she said. He almost snorted at that. How ironic she didn't want a fairy tale name when she was living in her own fantasy land. He caved in though, if it meant she'll listen to what he said, he'll call her whatever the heck she wanted. He knew he shouldn't because it would just be feeding her delusion, but it had barely been twenty minutes and already he was feeling like he was going insane.

"Fine, Amy it is." he said, "Now Amy, I need you to calm down." She nodded her head. "Good." he said, "Now let's get you back to your room, shall we?"

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder trying to lead her back to her room, but she didn't budge. "No." She said simply. A look of mistrust was on her face, and was slowly turning into an angry glare.

"I'm sorry?" Matt said feeling more and more scared.

She violently grabbed his tie. "NO!" she shouted at him and began dragging him by the tie.

He had no idea where she was leading him but he knew it couldn't be good. "Karen? Karen!" he said in a panic. "Amy stop!" he finally blurted out.

She stopped and turned to look at him, anger still on her face. She pushed him up against the wall, and he felt very afraid. Was this why her old doctor had quit? And why wasn't anyone coming to stop her?! He knew for a fact there was at least two security cameras in this hallway. "Who are you?" she said in a cold tone.

"Amy, please calm down!" he pleaded.

"Who. Are. You." she said again tightening her grip on the tie.

"Amy, please!" he said fearfully, "I'm the doctor! I'm your doctor! Doctor Matt Smith! Please Amy, I don't want to hurt you! I just want to help you! Please let go!" He struggled in her grip.

Her eyes softened. "Doctor?" she said as if she was recognizing him. Her grip on his tie loosened.

"Yes!" he said, "I'm the doctor!" He was smiling a bit. It was working! He had no idea why but it was.

She let go of his tie completely. "What do we do?" she asked.

He didn't know what she meant by that, but he said, "Like I said before Amy were going to have to get you back to your room, you can't be out here. Then I'M going to to find Arthur and he's going to get you your-"

"Find Rory. Got it." she said with a determined look on her face before running off.

Matt just stood there dumbly for a few seconds processing what had just happened. "What?! No! Amy stop!...Who the heck is Rory?!" he called after her. He started to run after her again. If he wasn't fired by the end of the day, he was quitting.

-Time Skip-

Matt ran around the maze of hallways in the ward, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He turned to go down another hallway when Arthur crashed into him. He had been pushing a medicine cart that had orange juice for the patients to help swallow the pills. The medicine scattered on the floor as the cart tipped over and the orange juice spilled on Matt from where he fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry Arthur! I should really be more careful." Matt said trying to help clean up the pills.

"It's fine Doctor. I was the one who wasn't paying attention. Sorry about the shirt. I was heading over to Amy's...I mean Karen's room to give her her medicine." Arthur said with a friendly smile. Matt bit his lip in guilt. Arthur gave him a confused look. "Is something wrong? Is she ok?" he asked.

"I lost her." Matt said, "I didn't close the door on her room completely and now she's running around I can't find her! She's looking for someone called Rory but I checked and there's no one on record, patient or staff, with that name! I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"You lost her?" Arthur asked, "Wait, why is she looking for me?"

Matt gave him a weird look. "What do you mean? You're Rory?" he asked.

"She calls me that." he said with a sigh, "She thinks...I'm...her boyfriend...sort of." Arthur blushed a bit.

"Ok...so if we just wait here she'll come to us right?" Matt asked hopeful.

Arthur made a half smile half frown and gave a so-so motion. "Maybe. She has a tendency to get...distracted." he said.

Matt face palmed. "Great." he sighed slouching to the floor. Then an idea hit him. "The security cameras!" he said springing up, "We can use them to find where she is!" He smiled before dragging Arthur along to find the security room.

-Time Skip-

The doctor and the nurse burst through the door of the security room. No one was there. "Well that explains a lot." Matt muttered before going to the screens. He and Arthur scanned each black and white screen before Arthur pointed to one.

"There!" he said, "She's running towards the coma ward."

"She got inside the Hospital?!" Matt exclaimed, "Well now I'm definitely done for. Come on, let's go get her before she hurts herself."

The two ran as fast as they could to the coma ward, when they entered the room, they found her standing in the center looking around. She looked directly at Matt. "Prisoner Zero's here." she said in a fearful tone before collapsing to the floor.

Matt and Arthur ran over to her as quick as the could. "Amy? Amy! Are you ok?" Matt said worriedly before having his hand hover over her nose to see if she was breathing. Then he checked her pulse. "She's fine, she just passed out." Matt said relieved.

Arthur and Matt picked her up, and carried her back to her room. Matt had decided it was time to face the music for what had happened. When he approached the director of the psychiatric ward, he was surprised to find that the director wasn't all that angry. Apparently, Amy was know for managing to pickpocket a key or bobby pin and escaping from her room, no matter how cautious you were.

Matt decided to continue working there. It definitely was the least boring job he has had in a long time. Before the end of his shift he went to go see Amy again. When he opened the door, he made sure he closed it all the way this time. He turned around and she was standing in front of him.

"You came back." she said as if she wasn't expecting it.

He gave her a friendly smile. "Of course I did." he said.

"You changed your clothes." she said looking at him.

He had. It felt awkward and sticky wearing the shirt that had orange juice spilled on it, so he put on another shirt someone had leant him. "Yeah, I did." he said.

"And now you have a bow-tie." she said.

He had also changed his neckwear. After the whole incident with the tie grabbing, he decided it would be best if he wore something that was a bit harder for someone to drag him with...or choke him with. "Bow-ties are cool." he said as an excuse.

She let out a snicker. "Are you from a different planet?" she asked jokingly. Matt smiled.

He rolled his eyes and said in a very sarcastic voice, "Yeah, ya got me!" His smile faltered for a second, worrying she'd take him seriously, but she just giggled. It was weird. One minute she's completely insane, and the next she's joking around and acting like a completely normal person would. "Anyways, I just wanted to check up on you before you go to bed. Good night, Amy."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, surprising him. "Good night, my raggedy doctor." she said before letting him go and going to bed. He exited the room with a smile but it slowly faded when he realized something. She had called him her "raggedy doctor". That was the name she gave to the man with the box in her delusion she had when she was seven. Did she think he was...? "Crap." he said, face palming before walking off. He'll deal with that tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**hey guys! I hoped you liked this, and I'm sorry if anything is a bit inaccurate. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Any ways, please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Smith walked down the hall to Amy's room. The second day of his job was almost over and he was going to check up on Amy one last time before heading out. He was going to go hang out with a friend of his, Jack, and watch a football game (soccer). He was already running a bit late but he had to make sure Amy was ok.

Today was...interesting to say the least. He had tried to convince Amy he wasn't "the Doctor" but simply a doctor. That conversation didn't end well.

(Flashback)

"Amy for the last time, I'm Doctor Smith, Doctor Matt Smith. You can even call me Matt, I don't care! But I'm not 'the Doctor'. I'm not the man from your delusion. I don't have a big blue box that flies through time and space. I'm just a normal person. Do you understand that? Amy? Amy! Are you even listening?" he said to her trying to keep calm but losing patience.

Amy was just staring at him with a far off gaze. She reached out her hand poked his face. "Are you an alien?" she asked cocking her head to the side as her finger continued to press into his cheek.

Matt just stared at her for a few seconds with confused expression. "What?! No!" he said pushing her arm gently away from her face. Maybe she had taken what he said seriously last night.

She continued to look at him with the same interested expression. "Are you like some...space...squid or something? Or a tiny slug in a human suit?" she asked. Matt groaned as he stood up and paced a bit, running a hand through his hair. "Is that why you walk like that?" she asked.

He sat down in front of her again, having lost his patience. He took her hand in a gentle grip a brought them to his face. "Amy, THIS is me, this is what I really look like!" he said.

"Well that's fine then!" she said in an equally irritated voice and slapped him lightly on the check, taking him by surprise. Then she gave him a look like HE was the crazy one.

(End of flashback)

From then on, he decided just to let her call him what she wanted. That wasn't the only abnormality today. Apparently she decided that Arthur, or Rory as dubbed by Amy, was not here today. If Matt tried to talk about him, she'd either ignore him, or talk about him like he wasn't there, even if he was standing right next to her or in her line of sight.

Despite what had happened yesterday, Amy was allowed out of her room today for a short while. Matt had to act as her babysitter for that time. That's when things got really wierd. The entire time Amy thought she was on some sort of space ship thing. For some ungodly reason Matt couldn't comprehend, she hid behind him every time she saw someone with a bald head. He asked her what the problem was, but her response (like everything else that she said) was absolutely mental.

(Flashback)

"Amy." Doctor Matt said trying to turn to look at Amy who was crouched behind his back, "What are you doing?" He knew he was going to regret that question.

Amy looked up over his shoulder to see if the danger (by danger, I mean the custodian Mich who was busy cleaning a table covered in paint from Art Therapy) was gone. Upon seeing that it was still there she squeaked and hid behind her doctor again. "I'm hiding from the Smiler." she said.

Yep, definitely regretting it. And if that wasn't bad enough his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to ask her another question. "What's a Smiler?" he asked.

She looked out from behind him again, but kept watching Mich this time. "You said it yourself! It's one of those creepy metal guys in those red booths! They look like part of an old tin coin bank." she said, "They're watching us." When Mich turned after finishing up and looked in Amy's general direction, she yelped and bolted off.

"No! Amy!" Matt called after her, chasing after her, "Come back!"

(End of flashback)

They spent two hours looking for her and found she had locked herself in one of the bathrooms. When they got her out, she was covered in pink soap from the foamy soap dispenser (which had been dismantled by the crazy red head) and so was the entire floor of the bathroom (She dismantled the other three as well, clogged the sinks with paper towels, and turned them on). She claimed she had been eaten by star whale. Then she said the other custodian that had been called in, Miss Lizzy Andrews, was actually the queen of England from the future.

Matt was really upset after this. Not only had she worried him for two hours, but she managed to cause major damage to that bathroom(the hand soap dispensers had to be completely replaced, and there was at least two centimeters deep of water on the floor that had to be cleaned up). He scolded her after that and then the director had her sent to "The Quiet Room" for the rest of the day. This gave Matt some time to cool off.

When he did, he felt horrible for how he spoke to her. She thought she had been swallowed by some monster. She had know idea what she was doing, and she was probably really scared. Heck, he'd be scared too if something tried to eat him. The director kept him busy for the rest of the day doing nurse duties, so he didn't have time to go tell her he was sorry. At the end of his shift, he found out Amy had been returned to her room for the night.

He opened the door to her room and saw her sitting on her bed curled up and sniffling. The sight made him feel awful. "Amy?" he said closing the door and walking over to her. He sat down next to her on the bed and put a hand on her back. Her head shot up as she looked at him. "Amy, it's ok! It's just me, Doctor Smith." he said quietly with a gentle smile.

She look at him for a few seconds before she threw her arms around him. Tears rolled down her face making a wet spot form on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as well and hugged her gently while patting her back with one hand. "I'm sorry!" she said with a shaky voice, "I'll never lie to you or run off like that again. Please don't leave me forever!"

Matt felt even more guilty. She thought he hated her, that he never wanted to see her again. "Amy, you don't need to apologize. If anything I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have said what I said to you. I'm sorry." he said hugging her.

"You almost killed a star whale." she said solemnly.

Matt turned his head slightly. "I did?" he asked. She nodded her head. "So I did...sorry about that too." he said playing along, "And I promise, I'm not going to leave you. You're stuck with me until I retire...or they fire me." He chucked inwardly at the last bit.

She giggled and pulled away. "You really are an alien." she said messing up his hair. He chuckled as he fixed it again. Everything was back to normal, or at least as normal as it got around Amy. Then his phone started buzzing in his pockets.

His smile fell. "Sorry, that's my phone. I'll just turn it-" he said reaching for his pocket, but was cut off when Amy lunged for the phone and grabbed it before he could.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Amy said with a smile.

"Amy, stop. Give it back. Amy, that's mine!" he said trying to get it back, worried about what she might do to his poor phone. He knew she meant well, but still, she was in a mental hospital for a reason and earlier today proved that.

"Hello? Who is this?" she said answering the phone, keeping it out of reach of Matt.

"Amy no!" he said in fear. Now he was worried about who ever was on the other end.

"Yes this is the Doctor's phone. who is this?" she said. Amy looked confused as she listened to the person on the other end. "Which prime minister?" she asked. Oh dear God she did not just say that. Matt did a face palm. He felt her poke his shoulder. He looked up and saw her holding out the phone for him. "It's Winston Churchill." she said in a very serious voice.

He put on a smile for her before saying, "Thank you, Amy. I have to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow ok?" and taking the phone. She smiled at him and gave him a little wave before he left the room and closed the door.

After exiting the room he brought the phone to his ear and said, "Hello?" His response was hysterical laughter. "Jack is that you?" he asked, now wishing he had hung up the phone when he had the chance.

"Ha ha...I was calling to know why you blew me off like that, but now I see why!" Jack said on the other end before laughing again, "Seem a bit early in the evening to have gotten her drunk already, don't you think?"

Matt blushed. "Jack it's not like that!" he said stuttering, "And you're one to talk! You've called me at noon drunk off your rocker before!"

"Yeah right. With what she said she's either tipsy or not that sharp, and I doubt you'd be the kind of guy to go out with an airhead." Jack said with a chuckle, "And that was one time!"

"Jack, she's my patient. I work at a mental hospital." Matt said exasperated as he walked down the hall.

Jack gave a fake gasp of surprise. "Flirting with your patients?! For shame! I thought you were better than that, Mattie!...or at least weren't that desperate!" Jack said and started laughing again.

Matt flushed with embarrassment. "I told you it's not like that!" he snapped into the phone.

"Ok! calm down. I was just kidding Matt!" Jack said, still finding the situation amusing, "Hey, if you're off work do you still want to come over and watch the game? There's still plenty of time left."

Matt grinned a bit. "Fine, I'll be over in a tick." he said before hanging up and heading to the parking lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**another chapter! woot! Wow I got this out fast...don't expect me to be able to update everyday. I can only work on a chapter when I'm in the mood to write. Seriously, I can sit down and have a whole chapter planned out in my head, but if I don't have any inspiration to write, it will not get down on paper even if my life deepened on it. :/ just to let you guys know, while this is very much a comedy, there will be serious points in this series most likely corresponding with serious episodes in Doctor Who. For the most part though, this will be a comedy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Then next day was fairly uneventful. Amy was still ignoring Arthur's existence. Aside from her muttering about something called a "dalek" and her sending wary glances at the salt and pepper shakers during lunch she only did two exceptionally weird things that day. First, she freaked out when the hospital's technician, Mr. Bracewell, showed up to fix a light because she thought he was an android that the daleks created(Matt spent forty five minutes trying to assure her otherwise). The second time she freaked out was because she then decided Bracewell was also a bomb. Thankfully, Bracewell wasn't too upset with her accusations. The day ended with Amy stealing Matt's house key and then running after him to give them back saying Winston Churchill tried to steal the TARDIS key again.

The next day however...that was a mess. It started off normal but then things soon went South. It all started when Matt had a visit from a "friend".

Matt had been drinking a cup of tea before he heard a voice he hoped he'd never have to hear again. "Hello Sweetie." it said. Matt almost choked on his tea be for turning around, wishing he could disappear. There in front of him was his worst nightmare in heels and a lab coat.

He sighed. "Hello Ms. Kingston." he said looking away from the curly haired blond woman.

"Oh Matt, no need to be so formal. You know my first name is Alex." she said still smiling.

"It's Doctor Smith." Matt snapped at her.

"And It's Doctor Kingston, but you're not going to acknowledge that so why should I?" she retorted, still smiling. Matt gave her a glare. Alex and Matt were rivals from when the first met back in the Library of the University they went to together. They were both studying to get a doctorate in the same area and even had most of the same classes. They were both used to being the cleverest student throughout their grade school and high school years. Meeting someone of equal intellect after years of superiority among peers made both of them less than happy and kicked off their rival hood. They competed and argued over every little thing.

"Why are you here Alex?" he asked getting to the point.

"I work here now." she said with a shrug.

"WHAT?!" Matt said in surprise.

"I'm their new head specialist in schizophrenia and other hallucination oriented mental illnesses meaning I'll be helping you with your patient, Miss Karen Gillan." she said, still smiling.

Matt's hands were balled into fists. "I can treat Amy just fine on my own, thank you very much!" he snapped at her. His eyes grew wide at his mistake.

Alex's smile fell. "Wait, you've been calling her by that fantasy name she gave herself in her delusions? Haven't you learned anything from med school?" she said scrutinizing him. Matt groaned and walked away trying to ignore her. "Matt calling her by that name is only going to encourage her to continue the behavior!" she said following after him.

"Trust me, it's not going to make a difference what I call her or what I say to her. I've tried several times to explain to her what actually is going on but she won't believe me. Frankly, I don't think anything's going to help her at this point. The most I think anyone can do is to keep her calm, happy, and from hurting herself or others." he said as he walked towards Amy's room.

"It hasn't even been a full week and you've given up?" she said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yes, and you would have too at this point." he said.

"I doubt that." she said smugly.

Matt stopped and turned around as they reached Amy's door. "Oh really? Fine then. If you're so sure then how about I introduce you to her?" he said with a sarcastic smile before opening the door. Upon entry a genuine one spread across his face as he saw Amy sitting on her be smiling back. "Good morning Amy!" he said.

"Hi Doctor!" she said giving him a little wave. She then looked at Alex and gave her a curious look. "Who's that?" she asked.

"This is another doctor. Her name is Alex Kingston." he said, smile becoming slightly more forced.

"Hello Karen!" Alex said holding out a hand Amy smiled and shook it.

"Ok you two, I'll just leave you be for a little while to get to know each other, ok?" Matt said before leaving the room. He leaned against the wall next to the door with as smug look on his face. He checked his phone while waiting for Alex to step out of the room, utterly bewildered. Twenty minutes later, Alex did step out, smug smile completely gone and replaced by a slightly shocked expression. Matt's smile grew wider seeing this. "So, what did she say to you?" he asked.

"She kept saying my name was actually 'River Song'," she said, "and no matter what I said to her, she wouldn't listen! She'd just-"

"Carry on a completely different conversation with you that you're not even really a part of?" he said finishing her sentence with a smirk.

Her lips became pursed. "Yes." she said, "She thought I was an archeologist and that I was...I guess an escaped prisoner...from a jail called Storm Cage." Matt started laughing. She glared at him. "It's not funny." she said.

"Oh it is!" he said in between laughs, "And I thought it was wierd she thinks I'm a time traveling alien!" He continued laughing.

She continued to glare at him before a sly smirk spread acrossed her face. "I you think that's funny, you're going to love this: she thinks we're married."

Matt suddenly stopped laughing and managed to choke on air. If he were drinking anything he would have done a spit take. When his coughing fit stopped he looked at Alex in complete shock. "Yo-you...you're kidding me!" he said.

"I'm not." she said, "More specifically she said I was your wife from the future. I dispise the idea as much as you."

"No way." he said shaking his head, "Not in a million years is that going to happen."

For once the two rivals were sitting and joking around like two old friends. They actually left the subject of their patient all together, talking about the things they argued over during their years in med school, and falling back into them a tiny bit. Then Alex's brow furrowed. "Karen did mention one other thing..." she said, "She kept asking about 'the weeping angels'."

Matt's smile faded as a thoughtful look came over his face. Suddenly they heard a scream come from Amy's room. A look of fear passed over his face before he frantically began trying to get the door open. He could her calling for him."Amy? Are you alright?" he called. His reply was another scream. "Don't worry Amy, we'll be there in just a tick!" he replied getting more worried.

"What are you doing? She's having a fit! She can't control herself! If you go in there she could seriously hurt you!" Alex said trying to reason with him.

"Yes, and if I just leave her, she could seriously hurt herself!" he argued. "The door's locked!" he exclaimed as he tried to open the door, "Why did you lock it?!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because she's supposed to stay in her room unless supervised!" Alex snapped.

He gave her a frustrated noise as he pulled out his key and fiddled with the key in the lock. There was a click and he pushed the door open. Inside they saw Amy backed against the wall, a look of pure fear in her eyes. "Amy!" Matt said rushing over to her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder but she brushed it away. "Amy what's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't stop staring at the wall on the opposite end of the room. "The angel." she said fearfully, "I-it's crawling out of the TV!" There wasn't a TV in the room.

"Karen," Alex said gently, "There's nothing there. It's only a figment of your imagination. Karen, look at me." She tried to move Amy's face to look at her but Amy pulled herself away, still staring at the wall.

"No!" she said, "Can't look away. It moves if you look away or blink. Can't let it touch you."

Matt's brain raced for an idea. He smiled a little bit as one came to him. "Alex, look at the angle, and don't move your gaze." he said.

"What are you doing?! If I pretend it's there she'll just believe it more!" Alex argued.

"Just do it!" he said, "I have a plan that might work but only if you play along."

"Fine!" she said. She stared at the spot where Amy was looking and Amy calmed down a bit, allowing herself to blink.

"Ok, Amy you and I are going to leave the room, and Alex's going to follow. Once she's out we'll close the door and the angel won't be able to get you, ok?" he explained. Amy nodded. "Ok." he said. His plan so far was working. Holding her hand, he guided her slowly out the door. When they were out Alex came dashing out the door and closed it. "See Amy? The angel's not here. It can't hurt you." he said in a comforting voice. Amy pulled him into a hug with a small smile on her face. Matt chuckled a bit and returned the hug. Alex couldn't help but smile at the scene.

Amy pulled away and started walking down the hall. Matt easily caught up behind her. "Where are you going?" he asked, slightly amused. Alex wasn't too far behind them.

"We have to explore the Byzantium, right? Well I'm going to help." she said with a smile.

Matt got a concerned look on his face. "Amy, I don't think that's a very good idea to go wandering around. You had a bad scare back there." he said tentatively.

"But I want to help!" she said looking annoyed.

"It may do her some good to be outside of her room, and we can't exactly put her back in right now with the whole angel fiasco." Alex said.

"Fine. But stay by me or Alex, ok?" he insisted. Amy nodded excitedly.

-time skip-

Everything was going fairly smoothly. Amy was acting normal, aside from rubbing her eyes a lot and being a bit jumpy when someone walked up behind her. Matt even found out she knew how to play cards. Alex even joined in the game, making it a competition between the two doctors and end each game where one of the two won with either a pouting Matt or a rude remark from Alex. Amy found the whole thing amusing. Everything was fine until lunch. Then it went down hill.

Alex and Matt forgot about getting lunch until their lunch hour was almost up. Since neither of them could watch Amy without the other not getting a chance to eat, they asked a few nurses to watch her and get her lunch while they got theirs. When they had almost gotten back they heard a scream. They ran over to the source of the scream and saw Amy being carried away kicking and screaming.

"What's going on? Weren't you supposed to be watching her?" he asked one of the nurses.

"We were!" he said, "She just flipped out all of a sudden! Started raving that 'the statues were moving' and that they were actually angels and then she was counting down after she started flipping out!"

"Where are you taking her?" he asked.

"The Quiet Room of course." he said, "We can't have her hurt anybody and she needs to cool down."

"But..." he trailed off. She was fine not just twenty minutes ago! Then again, she did have an episode earlier this morning after having been fine for hours.

"It's for the best." Alex reasoned, "You can't calm her down every time she has a freak out. Matt, as sweet as she is when she's calm, she's still in this place for a reason. She's a danger to herself and others when she's like how she is now. She needs to calm down on her own sometimes, this being one of them."

Matt nodded. "Hate to say it but you're right." he said to her. "I'll go see if they have anything for me to do right now seeing as I don't have a patient to take care of at the moment." He headed off down the hall and Alex went off elsewhere.

An hour later, Matt headed off to check up on Amy. He opened the door to the Quiet Room and saw her sitting on the padded floor in a straight jacket. Her eyes were tightly shut. He made sure to close the door before walking over to the red head. "Amy?" he asked putting a hand to the side of her head. Her head shot up and faced him but her eyes were still tightly shut.

"Doctor? Are you there?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"Yes I'm here Amy. Why don't you open your eyes?" he asked.

"No!" Amy said fearfully.

"Why not?" he asked.

"There's an angel in my eye." she said, "If I open my eyes then it'll get out like how that one angel got out of the TV!" She explained.

"Ok..." Matt said mulling over the information. He was still worried about her, but this was a bit weird even for Amy. "So you're just going to keep your eye's closed from now on?" he asked.

"Until you can fix it." she said.

Matt was a bit surprised. He never realized how much trust and faith she had in him. "I'll try my best." he responded. He felt guilty saying that. He really didn't know if he could help her this time. "I have to get going Amy, but I'll be back in a bit ok?" he said.

"Wait!" she said, "Doctor, the crack is back. The time crack from my bedroom when I was seven."

"What?" he said giving her a confused look.

"It's back and when some of the clerics you had watch me got to close to it they disappeared, and the other's couldn't remember them." she said, "don't go near it Doctor. Please." Matt nodded and gave her a worried look before leaving. What did she mean by that? What she had said kept buzzing through his mind as he walked down the hall. A few seconds later he stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a fairly large crack in the wall. He stared at for a little while, feeling a sense of unease come over him. He shook his head to snap himself out of it. He shouldn't let Amy's gibberish get to him. He continued on his way, not giving the crack another glance.

-time skip-

Matt headed back to the Quiet Room to get Amy back to her room before his shift ended. One of the nurses told him she had finally calmed down. He walked down the hall and saw her standing next to a nurse outside the room (without the straight jacket). When she saw him she walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. He smiled and hugged her back. He chuckled. "Hey Amy." he said, "So how are you feeling? Better I hope."

She nodded into his shoulder. "I want to go home." she said.

He sighed feeling a pang of sadness. "I can get you back to your room if you like." he said. She nodded into his shoulder and he lead her back to her room. When he got her back to her room he sat down on her bed next to her.

"Doctor, there's something I have to tell you." she said. He gave her a curious look. "I'm engaged." she said.

Matt blinked at her. "Ok what? I'm sorry...but what?!" he said in utter confusion. Where had this come from?!

"To Rory." she said. Ok. That makes a bit more sense...in a weird, previous delusion related way. "But I was really scared. And that made me think about what I want. About who I want." she said leaning in on him. He swallowed and scooched away a bit.

"Amy, I don't think-" he started, but then she slammed her lips against him. He squirmed to get out of her grip. When he managed to struggle out he got up and backed away slowly. "A-Amy, no, stop this. Trust me you don't want this. Amy? Amy!" he said in a panic trying to get away from his patient. She kept advancing on him until he felt his back against the door. As soon as he made contact with it he grabbed the door knob and slipped out of the room as quick as he could, slamming the door behind him.

He had his back against it, letting out a sigh of relief. He quickly locked the door before grabbing his cell phone and dialing a number. "Arthur?" he said, "Yeah, it's me Matt. We have a problem."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

to be continued…

**hey guys! I finally got this chapter finished! Sorry if this chapter was a bit more sad and a bit more serious than the last two. I did mention there would be serious points in this along with the humor. Also, I hope you guys liked river in the story. Most of the a characters do act a bit different from their whoniverse counterparts partially because this is an AU. Just to let you guys know, I don't have the next two chapters planned yet, so it might be a while befor they come out. Sorry. Hope you guys liked this chapter and please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick warning, there will be swear words in this chapter. This fic is rated T for a reason.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She WHAT?!" he heard Arthur shout in surprise through the phone.

"She kissed me, and then tried to seduse me!" Matt said.

"And you kissed her back?" Arthur asked in confirmation.

"No, I kissed her mouth!" Matt snapped.

"MATT!" Arthur said in disbelief.

"Only for a second! And it was to get her to relax her grip so I could get away!" Matt justified.

"Did it work?" Arthur asked.

"Obviously, or I might still be trapped with her." Matt said frowning at the idea.

"So why did you call me?" Arthur asked.

"I need you watch Amy for the day." Matt said.

"WHAT?! Why?" Arthur asked surprised.

"I'm definitely not going near her until I know for sure she's not going to try that again!" Matt said, "Besides, there's supposed to be some sort of meeting in the morning for the doctors not treating patients in serious condition."

"Why can't you just get Alex to do it?" Arthur asked.

Matt sighed. If he let his rival know he was afraid of his patient, she would never let him live it down. "Because," he lied, "Alex will be busy with other patients. She doesn't just treat Amy, you know. Besides, I just need you to make sure she doesn't get into trouble, I'm not asking you to perform brain surgery!"

"With Amy, that's practically the same thing..." Arthur muttered," What if she does the same thing to me? She thinks I'm her boyfriend after all!"

"Actually, she think she's engaged to you now." Matt said with a wince.

There was a beat of silence. "She WHAT?! She...we...I'm not...WHY?!" Arthur sputtered.

"I don't know! You're asking me to make sense out of utter chaos here!" Matt snapped.

"Now I'm definetly not doing what you say! I am not risking getting fired because she might try to attack me like you!" Arthur said.

"Please Arthur!" Matt begged, "It might help the situation. Maybe if you, her "fiancé", hang around her, she might calm down and stop! Besides, if you hadn't noticed, the other doctors won't go near her unless she's in a straight jacket! Please Arthur! Just this once!"

The was a moment of silence from the other end of the phone before Matt heard a sigh. "Fine. But if I get fired, I'm moving in with you as payback." Arthur said.

Matt smiled. "Deal." he said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Matt and Arthur agreed to have a texting system. If anything went wrong or if one of them wanted an update, they'd text each other. This definetly came in handy. It turned out the meeting this morning was an announcement about a philanthropist Mrs. Rosanna Calvierri, a former model who now owns a private all girls boarding school, who is visiting with her son Francesco to see if the hospital is worth donating to.

The director of the hospital, Mr. Boe(Jack's uncle. He was the one who got Matt the job he has), was ecstatic about this proposition, and was going to have two doctors and a nurse show them around the hospital. If they got the money from her donation, they could afford all new equipment for the ER. This was such a big deal that a news team was coming to get an interview of the director and Mrs. Calvierri. Seeing as he had nothing better to do that day, Matt volunteered to give the tour.

A few minutes after doing so, he revived a text from Arthur. '_Liar. I just saw Alex & she has only 1 patient today." _it read.

Matt smirked. '_too late to back out now. I'm supposed to be giving a tour of the hospital today. You're stuck with her.' _Matt texted back.

'_I hate you._' Arthur texted back.

'_Look on the bright side, If you get fired you get to mooch off me until you find a new job._' Matt texted back. He should be regretting that text, but he figured Arthur wouldn't be one to get fired on purpose. Instead, he was regretting accepting to be one of the hosts for the tour.

He expected Mrs. Calvierri to be at least polite. She was a philanthropist after all. His expectations were soon crushed. He approached her with a smile as she walked in. "Hello," he said extending a hand, "I'm Dr. Smith, it's a-" She rolled her eyes at him and brushed him a side. Her son followed in after her, not even giving him a second glance. Matt frown and followed after them. "Excuse me," he said trying to get her attention, "Madame? Madame!"

She turned around and glared at him. "What?" she said angrily. Matt was taken aback.

"Sorry Madame, it's just you are Mrs. Calvierri, correct?" he said.

"Yes. So?" she said in an impatient tone.

"It's just Dr. Wilson, Miss Andres, and I are supposed to be taking you on a tour of the establishment." he explained, "So if you and your son could please come with us..."

"Fine!" she said rolling her eyes again, "Let's get this over with." She walked passed him towards the other doctor and nurse. This was going to be a long day.

-time skip-

Thirty minutes into the tour Matt was already wishing it was over. Mrs. Calvierri was a nightmare and her son was such a spoiled brat. He was over twenty years old anyways, why was he still tagging along with his mother. She and her son really didn't care about the hospital or the people in it. It quickly became apparent this was just a ploy to make them look good in society's eyes. She snapped at anyone who go in her way, even if the person couldn't help it. She yelled at a child in a wheelchair for rolling over her foot. The poor little boy looked so scared. One of the nurses wheel him away before she could say anything else.

While they were in prenatal care, Matt sent a text to Arthur while the two guests were "listening" to one of the nurses as they talked about the department. '_How's it going?_' he texted.

A few seconds later he got a response. '_Not too bad. Amy thinks we're in Venice though. She won't stop holding my hand._' it read. Matt smiled.

'_really?'_ he texted.

He got another reply quickly. '_Yeah. Also, she thinks she can speak Italian._' It read. Matt chuckled as he read it.

He heard someone clear their throat and he looked up to see Mrs. Calvierri giving him an annoyed look. "Are we having the tour or not? We can just leave and take our money with us, you know." she said.

Matt sighed. "Yes, sorry." he said before leading them off again with the two other staff members.

-time skip-

They took a break about lunch time, and Matt couldn't be more thankful. Partially because he didn't have to deal with the Calvierris at that time and also because about ten texts got sent to him at once from Arthur. He checked his texts. Three of them were just a mess of letters and symbols, the others were all blurred photos of walls and floors. Matt stared at them with a confused look. Another texted pinged into his inbox from Arthur. '_Please ignore the past few texts. Amy got a hold of my phone and sent them.' _It read. Ah. That makes a bit more sense.

-time skip-

"What's down that way?" Francesco said. Matt turned to look at where he was looking. It was the hallway to the mental ward. Matt felt a twinge of fear. He couldn't let them go down that way. If they were upset with him just because he looked at his phone for a few seconds, he couldn't imagine how angry they would be with Amy's or the other patients antics. Not to mention what they might do to any of the patient if they angered the pair.

"That's the mental ward. Sorry but I can't let you go down that way." he said.

"Why not?" Francesco asked, a bit peeved he might be denied something he wanted.

"The patients down there are in fragile states as is. Having unfamiliar visitors might upset them even more." Matt said. It wasn't a lie, they were in very fragile states. What he said seemed to work. Mrs. Calvierri seemed content to continue on but Francesco didn't seem so satisfied. He ended up tailing behind. The tour seemed to go much more smoothly for the next few stops, then Matt's phone buzzed.

He ignored it because he was explaining a piece of machinery to the philantropist, but then Mrs. Calvierri spoke up. "Where's Francesco?" she said looking around. Matt looked around. Her son was nowhere to be seen.

'Crap' he thought to himself. "No worries Madame. Miss Andres and I will look for your son while Dr. Wilson get's you back to the lobby. The news crew will be coming soon anyways, right?" Matt said quickly and parted ways with her and the other doctor as quick as he could. He headed down the hall in the direction of the mental ward. He knew that's probably where the idiot ended up and the text that was sent to him most likely had something to do with it.

He quickly dialed up Arthur. "What happened?" he asked quickly as he continued down the hall.

"Amy ran off!" Arthur said with a worried tone, "This bloke found his way down to the mental ward. I just left her for a second to get some water and then he was standing next to her FLIRTING with her!"

"What?!" Matt said in surprise, "What happened after that? Was she hurt?"

"She wasn't hurt but the guy made her upset or something because she freaked out and kneed him in the crotch!" Arthur said, "I came over to her to help her calm down, but she was babbling something about vampires, something about silence, and then said 'the Doctor needs help' before she pushed me away and ran off!"

Matt began to panic. "Ok Arthur," he said, "Send the guy up to the lobby. I'll go and try to find Amy." He hung up the phone and began racing down the halls.

-time skip-

Matt searched the maze of hall ways, but couldn't find Amy anywhere. He came to the lobby and saw the news team starting to set up. He saw Mrs. Calvierri and her son, and he felt a pang of worry that the son might have told his mother what had happened. However, seeing as she was smiling away, he guessed the younge man didn't say anything because he didn't want to admit a girl had managed to overpower him. It was childish, but Matt was just glad he kept his lips shut for once.

The cameras were just about ready to start filming when the heard someone shout, "Doctor!" from down a hallway. A nurse was chasing after a red haired woman as she rand down the hall before tackle-hugging Matt. Finding this interesting, the cameras started filming for their live broadcast.

"Amy?" Matt gasped as the red-head squeezed him.

"The fish-people vampires! They tried to attack me and Rory! It's not safe. Couldn't leave you on your own!" she babbled as she hugged him tight.

"Amy, calm down. I'm fine!" he said rubbing her back. She loosened her grip. The nurse caught up to them, but Matt gave a gesture saying he could handle the situation. "Come along, Pond. Let's get you back to your room, ok?" he said gently as he started to lead the senile women away.

"Oh now who's this?" Mrs. Calvierri said in an overly kind and sweet voice. The cameras were now on her. She began to walk up to Amy and Matt noticed that his red-haired friend was beginning to panic more and more with each step.

"Madame, please stay away from her, one of our mental patients and is horribly frightened. She can't control herself, please stay back!" Matt said beginning to panic himself.

"Oh nonsense." She said getting closer. She reached a hand to brush a stray hair from Amy's face. "Hello Dear," she said in an overly sweet voice, "what's your na-"

Mrs. Calvierri never finished her sentence because suddenly, Amy bit the outstretched finger and kicked the older women in the shin. "Don't you dare hurt the Doctor!" she said angrily at the rich woman, taking a step closer to her and out of the embrace of her doctor.

"OWWW!" Mrs. Calvierri screamed and pulled away. When she turned to look at Amy her visage was one of pure rage. "Why you little BITCH!" She yelled at Amy, "She bit me! She assaulted me! That bloody bitch assaulted me! Do you realize who I am?!" "I am Rosana Calvierri! I will not be treated in such a way by FILTH like you! I am SICK of you ungreatful TRASH that beg undeservingly for MY money! The only reason I even THINK of donating to waste holes like this place is to keep on the good side of the DIMWHITS known as society! You want to know what I think of you lot?! Here's what I think!" she said before slapping Amy across the cheek.

As Amy crumpled towards the floor, Matt stepped forwards to catch her. She began to whimper and Matt squeezed her close. He sent a murderous glare towards Mrs. Calvierri. He opened his mouth to speak his mind when he saw that the cameras were still rolling behind them. "You know, Mrs. Calvierri, I'd be more careful about what I say and do if I were you. Especially since you're live on television." he said with an evil smirk as the older women visibly paled and turned around to see the cameras that had caught the whole thing.

Matt watched amused as the rich lady stammered in front of the cameras, trying to justify what she had said and done. Matt lead Amy away as he heard Mrs. Calvierri continue to flounder in the background. Justice had been served. The Calvierris ended up donating anyways, trying and failing to make up for what had happened. Matt checked Amy's cheek for bruising and was happy to have found none. Arthur explained how Amy got out of the ward, getting them both off the hook. Today definitely ended on a high note.

"Goodnight Amy." Matt said with Arthur standing in the doorway of her room aswell.

She stepped up to them and planted a peck on the cheek of Matt and the Arthur. "Goodnight my boys." she said before turning around and getting into bed.

Matt closed the door and locked it when Arthur turned to him and gave him a confused look. "We're not her boys." he said.

"Yes we are." Matt said simply. The two of them were pulled along in her delusions so often, she practically had a leash on them.

"Yeah, we are." Arthur said agreeing.

They walked along the hallway to the parking lot and about half way there, Matt stopped suddenly. "Hey Arthur?" he asked.

"Yeah?" The other man responded, stopping as well.

"Is it just me or is it unnaturally quiet." Matt said looking around. There was absolutely no sound, not even a cricket chirping.

"It's just in you, mate. You had a stressful day and it's making you paranoid." Arthur reasoned with a shrug.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Matt said shaking his head a bit to clear it. They continued on their way to the parking lot, completely passing by a small crack in the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**hey guys! sorry there wasn't a lot of Amy in this chapter. Matt's as much of a main character in this as her. I wanted to mix it up a little bit from the usual "Amy does something crazy and ends up in the quiet room for it." That is going to happen fairly often, just to let you know. Also, why did I have to give the warning about swear words? Most of my fics are very kid friendly, even if I rate them T. I don't generally use swears in real life either and this is the first time I've used them in a fic without censoring them. seeing as this deviates from my normal style, I thought it would be fair to long time readers to give a warning first.**

** Anyways, the next chapter may take a bit to get out, but as always, I hope you enjoyed this and please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor danced around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers. The TARDIS groaned and shook as he did so. His two companions were gripping the railing trying to stay standing. Rory was holding on for dear life, looking like he might be sick, while Amy laughed as the time machine Jerked and shook.

"Is it alway this bumpy?!" Rory said as the shaking slowed and came to a stop.

"Of course!" The Doctor said.

"Can't you make it a little more gentle?" he asked.

"He could," Amy said giving the Doctor a look before crossing her arms, "but he won't."

"I like the shaking," the Doctor said defensively, "and the noise! I don't care what River says about my driving, it IS supposed to make that noise!"

"What does she say about his driving?" Rory asked curiously. Amy giggled and was about to answer when the Doctor interrupted her.

"UPBUPBUPBUP! Hey, I'm the one who's controlling the ship! I could just drop you lot off somewhere/when boring like a Sunday in the Baskist system. Every Sunday there is when the most exciting thing is LITERALLY watching paint dry! Really, if you do anything else you can get arrested." the Doctor said.

Amy chuckled. "Fine," she said,"We'll stop talking about your rubbish driving!" She smirked and then stuck her tongue out at him. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"So!" he said clapping his hands together once, "Who's ready for Barcelona! An entire planet of noseless dogs out there!" He smiled as he watched Amy's eyes light up. She ran to the door and pulled on the handle.

When it didn't open she turned to the Doctor with a frown. "Oh ha ha, very funny." she said, "Unlock the door, Doctor."

The Doctor gave her a confused frown. "I didn't lock it. It shouldn't be locked." he said walking up to the door. He tugged on the handle but it wouldn't budge. "Huh." he said, "That's never happened before." Suddenly a loud siren rang out through the TARDIS.

BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP!

"Doctor! What's that?!" Rory asked looking around wildly.

"Is it the cloister bell?" Amy asked.

BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP!

"No." the Doctor said checking the console. "It's-"

BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP!

Matt's eyes snapped open, awoken from his dream as his alarm clock blared. He groaned and switched it off before rubbing his eyes and sitting up. What a strange dream! He dreamed he was in some sort of time machine that was more of a mish-mash of random junk. Amy was there, only she wasn't senile. He wasn't acting himself either. Arthur was there too, and even he was acting strangely. Also he was calling him Rory like Amy did. He was still a doctor apparently, but that's all either of them would call him. It reminded him of what he remembered from Amy's babblings and...

Matt did a face palm. Great. His work was starting to effect his sleep. He knew something like this would happen, though he expected it to be a dream about showing up late to work or that cliche nightmare of coming to work only in his underpants. The last thing he expected was to dream about being in one of his patients delusions, though maybe in his line of work it was common…

He looked at his clock and nearly took a double take. 7:08 it read. Crap! How long had his alarm been going off while he was sleeping? He rushed to get ready, trying to make sure that dream of being late to work didn't come true.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**Sorry this was so short. Consider it a little extra chapter. the next chapter is going to be so long it's not even funny. It's probably going to take me a while to write (Between essays for school, speech practice, band practice, other homework, my own laziness, and whatever other crap ton of activities I participate in) so I decided to quick write this and post it. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Matt thankfully didn't end up late for work that day, and it turned out to be a good thing that he did. Amy was having really random delusions as usual, and they seemed to get stranger all the time. This morning she started out very cheerful. She hugged Matt when she saw him like an old friend she hadn't seen in ages. Things started getting wierd when she said she was pregnant. Matt nearly had a panic attack of worry for his dear redheaded friend when she said that (along with falling out of his chair and knocking over Amy's nightstand in surprise). Then she said it was Rory's and he calmed down, knowing that Arthur would never do something like that to her.

She was fine for most of the morning, then all of a sudden, a panicked look crossed her face before she slumped into her chair. She pulled her knees up onto the seat in a fetal position. When he saw this Matt was quickly at her side.

"Amy?" he asked, "Amy are you alright? Do you need to go back to your room?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't look at him. She just continued to stare off into space. After a few seconds she started muttering under her breath.

"What was that?" Matt asked. She muttered again, a bit louder. "Can you speak up a bit more?" he gently pressed.

"This isn't real. This is is a dream." she said in a serious tone, "past five years...all a dream...or is this the dream?" Matt was surprised by what Amy said. Was she finally coming out of her delusional state and back to reality?

"Amy...Karen, you're right. The past few years you have been dreaming." he explained carefully, hoping this was some form of a breakthrough, "you've been delusional, creating a fantasy world around you of alien and time travel...none of it's real. You've been in a hospital Am-Karen. Arthur and I are real, but we're not the Doctor and Rory. Do you understand?" He looked her in the eyes as he spoke to her. Oh how he hope what he had said had made an impact. It was his job to help her back to sanity and he wanted to do so, even though he enjoyed seeing her every day.

She stared at him for a few seconds. "So the cold star is the dream, and not the village?" she asked in confirmation. Matt blinked for a few seconds. What. "But then how would the Dream Lord control those throat aliens in Leadworth?" she asked.

Ah. This was just another delusion. Matt sighed. "I really don't know Amy. I honestly don't." he said shaking his head. Amy suddenly got up and bolted off. Matt sighed, quickly got up, and chased after her. This was becoming a regular thing. The weird thing this time, is that she ran straight for her room. She ran inside and closed the door quickly.

When Matt got to it, the door had already shut. He knocked gently of her door. "Amy? May I come in?" he asked. When he didn't hear a reply he opened the door. He saw her shivering on her bed with her blanket wrapped around her. "Are you alright?" he asked keeping his distance.

"Cold." she said, "So cold."

"Amy," he said getting very worried, "it's twenty-one degrees Celcius in here(that's about seventy degrees fahrenheit)." He inched closer to her but she shied away.

"Go." she said.

He hesitated before leaving. Closing the door he bumped into Arthur. He looked really concerned. "Is she alright?" he asked, "I saw her collapse in a chair in the sitting room."

"No." Matt said, "Very not alright. She was shivering. She said she was freezing but it's twenty-one degrees in this place."

"We'll that's a simple fix right?" Arthur said, "We are part of a hospital. We can alert someone of the problem and have her put in on one of the rooms upstairs, or at least have a doctor come down here."

The two did just that. A few minutes later a medical doctor came rushing downstairs to examine her. He was a short, older man who was balding. Unfortunately, not long after he stepped through the door with a nurse, they heard a loud scream and both came running out of the room.

"Well that was a waste of my time!" the older doctor said, dusting himself off and glaring at the door.

"Is she alright?" Arthur asked, not caring about the short man's complaints.

"Obviously not, or she wouldn't be here!" he said to Arthur giving him an "are you really that stupid" look.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what he meant! Is she physically ill or not?" he snapped.

"As far as I can tell, no!" the older doctor said, " She wasn't shivering like you said when I entered and she definitely seem healthy enough to try and beat me off with a pillow!" "By the way, I don't deserve this kind of treatment, I've been working here for twenty years and all I get is a senile redhead who wants to murder me with bedding! Dream Lord indeed..." he grumbled walking off. Matt glared at the grumpy older man for a second while he walked off.

-time skip-

For several hours Amy refused to leave her room. Matt had come in a second time, but she wouldn't respond to him. Several nurses checked up on her as well, but it was the same for them. They gave her medicine, but it didn't do anything to help. He was getting more worried about Amy. Things finally seemed to change when Alex went to check up on her.

"Any changes?" Matt asked as she approached.

"Yes." she said.

"By the way you said that, it doesn't sound good." Matt said frowning.

"She was crying." Alex said, "No matter what I said to her she kept asking for one thing."

Matt's brow knitted together. "What did she want?" he asked.

"She kept asking for someone named 'Rory'," she said, "but I've checked the files, there's no record of a Rory in her files or in the records of other patients, or-"

"Or on staff?" Matt finished, feeling a bit hopeful as knew where this was going.

Alex gave him a look. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"I know who Rory is, but his name isn't really Rory. That's just a name she gave him, like she calls you River." he explain.

"So who's Rory?" she asked.

"Arthur, the nurse." he said before heading down the hall to find said nurse.

-time skip-

Matt opened the door to Amy's room slowly, seeing her still crouched on her bed. "Hey Amy?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him without moving from her position. "There's someone here to see you." he said. He stepped aside so that Arthur could step through the door. Before anyone could say or do anything, Amy jumped up and tackle-hugged him. Matt smiled at them before turning his head to Alex, who was standing next to him, and quietly said, "Knew that would work!" Alex just rolled her but smiled none the less.

As Arthur returned the hug, Amy placed a peck on his check. "I thought I might never see you again." she said.

"You see me every day!" Arthur said a bit amused, "I doubt I'm just going to disappear anytime soon." Amy mumbled something but he couldn't hear it.

At the end of the day everything seemed back to normal. Alex and Matt were getting ready to leave, when a thought came to her. "Why was Amy asking for Arthur?" Alex asked Matt as he started putting on his jacket. Matt froze. He was dreading this question. "And how did you know she wasn't going to going to hurt him?" she asked.

"...J-just a lucky guess." he lied badly, "And who knows what goes through Amy's mind! We'll probably never know why she-"

"Matt," she said crossing her arms, "if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you can't lie very well. I don't have to be you best friend to know that."

He sighed. "Fine." he said, taking a short pause to think of how to explain it to her. "She thinks she's engaged to him." Matt finally said.

Alex's jaw dropped at this. "What?!" Alex said in amusement, not believing him, "You're joking, right?" Matt scratched the back of his head awkwardly, shaking it no. "Why?" she asked.

"This is Amy we're talking about. There's never a rhyme or reason to why she does what she does." he said giving her a look.

"True." Alex said grabbing the rest of her things,"Goodnight, Matt. Hope you don't come in late tomorrow like today."

"I wasn't late!" he protested.

"A minute late is still late!" she called over her shoulder. Matt just gave her a dirty look and stuck his tongue out at her when she faced forward again. "Oh, stop being such a child!" she said, startling him. How did she-? Matt shook his head and continued to get his stuff together before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**Ok, So I lied. this did not take me to long to update. But just to let you know, it is not good that I got this done so fast. I was LITERALLY up all freak'n night writing this! I stayed up so long writing this That I don't even remember writing half of it. I think I have a problem guys. I had to go through and edit it it today just so it wasn't an incomprehensible mess. -_-" Luckily, I can go a whole day with only on hour of sleep so I'm not completely dead right now! :) Also a big thank you to all my reviewers, even those with criticism. I appreciate it. that does not mean I want to get flamed, but a little constructive criticism is is loved just as much as praise. Though, I should mention, if there are spelling errors and such, I apologize. I'm generally writing this on my iPad so I have to deal with the evil of auto correct, which actually manages to spell the word worse than I do.**

**Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a cool Autum morning and Matt was walking down the hall towards Amy's room. He had heard today that a new patient would be coming in later that day and he was supposed to have a session with them. He opened the door to her room to see her lying down, asleep. Matt checked his watch it was 9:00. Shouldn't someone have come by now to wake her up and get her breakfast? He walked over to her and gently nudged her shoulder.  
"Amy." he said, "time to get up." He felt a slight twinge of worry that maybe she was sick. Even though the doctor from the day before said she was fine, he still remembered how badly she was shaking before they had call the older doctor down. People just don't shiver like that in such warm temperatures if the aren't sick, no matter how delusional they are. "Amy?" he said again a bit louder.  
Amy's face scrunched up and she groaned. She turned over and pushed him slugishly with just enough force to make him stumble a bit. "Five more minutes!" she said with another groan, "why are you always up so early? Don't you sleep?"  
Matt smiled and rolled his eyes. "No, I wait in the lobby all night for you to wake up." he said sarcastically.  
Amy chuckled. "Creeper." she said with a playful smirk.  
"Of course I sleep, Amy." he said, "but apparently not as long as you do. Come on, get up. It's 9:00." He shook her shoulder gently.  
"What's the point of living in a time machine if you don't get to sleep in?" she questioned. Matt took note of what she had said. He knew she thought he was a time traveling alien, but living inside a time machine was news to him. He had guessed she thought his time machine was his wrist watch, but apparently that wasn't the case.  
"So are you getting up or not?" he asked.  
"Only if you promise to take us to Rio." she said.  
Assuming she's just think they were in Rio if he said the were, he agreed. That unfortunately wasn't the case. when they stepped outside her room she got an annoyed look on her face and said that they weren't in Rio and then proceeded to make fun of his driving. He added another mental note(no pun intended) about Amy to his list and scratched off a past theory. Her hallucinations weren't as easily manipulated if you played along as he thought. Arthur came by in between nursing duties to say hello to the two of them.  
A little while after Arthur left again, Amy had a melt down. She had been sitting calmly in a chair. Then her breathing became panicked. She tightly grabbed Matt's wrist, who was sitting next to her, and he immediately snapped his head to look at her, an expression of worry clear on his face. "Amy?" he asked.  
She started to slip out of her seat and lower to the floor. She grabbed him with her other hand just as tightly. "I'm sinking!" she said in a panic as she fell lower, pulling him down with her, "the earth is eating me!" She had pulled him down to the floor and some staff were starting to notice. Seeing her gripping his wrists so tight, on nurse ran off to get help.  
"Amy. Amy look at me." he said trying to calm her, "Amy you'll be alright. I won't let anything happen to you, you just need to calm down ok?" She started calming down but then a nurse grabbed her shoulder. She screamed, letting go of Matt and curling up into a ball. "No!" he said getting up as they started taking her away. "Why'd you do that?!" he said in an annoyed tone to one of the nurses, "I almost had her calmed down! Couldn't you wait thirty seconds?!"  
"Sorry, but she looked like she was hurting you!" the nurse responded, "Just look at your wrists!" Matt looked at his wrists to see they were bright red from her squeezing them.  
He frowned and walked off, heading in the direction of the quiet room. He knew that was where they would have taken her after a fit like that. It annoyed him that they didn't even think to leave her in her own room. They never do though. He was going to go and tell them what had really happened, that Amy wasn't hurting him. Hopefully he could at least have her taken back to her own room. Suddenly he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned to see another member of staff. "Dr., I was told to remind you your session with the new patient is scheduled to take place in a few minutes." the staff member said. Matt sighed. Amy would have to wait.  
-time skip-  
He got a quick overview of his new patient's history. Her name was Alaya. She was the sister of a security guard at the natural history museum. She was suffering from delusions and was horribly aggressive. She was in one of the quiet rooms. There were multiple so if more that one patient had a fit they weren't all stuffed in one room where they could hurt each other.  
Matt opened the door to the padded room to see the women sitting in a straight jacket. She had the strangest color of green for her eye color. Her hair was in a bob cut and had green dyed tips sticking up at odd angles. She looked at him with distrust and a hint of fear. Matt just gave her the same gentle, warm smile he gave Amy.  
"Hello." he said crouching down to her level, but keeping his distance. "I'm Dr. Matt Smith. Your name's Alaya correct?" he asked. She continued to stare at him. "It's ok, I don't bite." he said.  
She stared at him for a few more moments before finally speaking. "I am the last of my kind." she said. Matt gave her a look of surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting to say that.  
"No you're not." Matt said, smile returning to his face.  
"I am the last of my kind!" she insisted.  
"No you're not. There are plenty of humans on earth. Look at me, I'm just as human as you." he said.  
She hissed at him and gave him an angry, insulted look. "How dare you say that!" she said, "How dare you compare me to your kind or any of the stupid apes that walk this planet!"  
Matt was taken aback by this. "What do you mean?" he asked smile fading completely.  
"I am a Silurian. My kind came before the puny minded apes that have spread like plague acrossed my home. We hunted them for sport and now they've tainted the world while we slept! And I swear to you, Doctor, I will not stop until everyone of your precious apes are wiped from this planet, and not even you can stop me, time lord." she said ending with an evil smirk. Matt stared at her in shock of what she said. He quickly got up and left. He jotted a few notes down on a notepad for her file and left it on a desk counter.  
He found a chair and sat down, holding his head in his hands. He was freaked out. Amy's delusions he could deal with. Heck, he could deal with listening to this women's delusions too, but not both. If he was treating Alaya only, he would be fine apart from being slightly disturbed by her vicious speeches. It wasn't Alaya's delusions themselves that scared him. It was how they connected to Amy's. it was the last words she said, "time lord" that truly freaked him out. Only Amy called him that. There was no way that woman could have ever met Amy. It didn't make sense.  
"You alright?" Said a voice. Matt looked up to see Alex with a cup of tea. She sat down next to him and began drinking it. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Patients finally getting to you, sweetie?" she said with a smirk.  
"Yes...no...sort of." he said running a hand in his hair and sighing.  
"I was joking about that...why aren't you?" she asked smile fading.  
"You know how Amy thinks I'm an alien." he said. She nodded. "Well Alaya thinks I'm one too." he said.  
She smirked. "Well to be fair you do have a very unusual face." she said, "Not your fault it screams 'alien' to delusional people."  
Matt's gave her a dirty look and pushed her lightly. "Hey! My face is...interesting." he said indignantly.  
"Interesting?" she said in an amused tone.  
"Yes, interesting!" he said still frowning. "But that's beside the point." he said, "she called me a 'time lord'. That's the name of the speices Amy thinks I am." Alex's eyes widened in surprise and interest. "And the thing is, my new patient just came here this morning. There's no way Amy could have told her who or what she believes I am, let alone what I look like." he said, "This is just too weird to be just a coincidence."  
"Have to say, I'm as puzzled as you." she said, "Two people don't normally have the same hallucination unless they've talked to each other. It just doesn't happen."  
"Now you see why I'm freaked out." he said.  
"Well the new patient is being housed in one of the padded rooms, and Amy had been sent there today from what I heard. They could have spoken for a short while." she thought.  
"Not enough to start sharing hallucinations." Matt said.  
"You're probably right." she agreed. The pair sat there for a few seconds when Matt saw something. There was a young boy, no older than eleven, wandering around.  
"Who's that?" Matt asked. The boy looked lost.  
Alex turned her head to see what he was looking at. "I'm not sure...our visiting hours aren't until later in the afternoon." she said. They saw Arthur walk up to the boy and talk to him. Matt got curious enough and walked over to see what was going on.  
"Hello." he said getting the pair's attention,"Don't mean to interrupt, but is there something wrong?"  
"No, this boy's just a bit lost." Arthur said.  
"I was here to see my dad." the boy said, "I got separated from my mum and I couldn't find my way to his room. I have dyslexia so I couldn't read the signs."  
"He wandered in here." Arthur said, "I was just about to take him back upstairs and help him find his mum."  
"Ah. Well ok then. Good luck with that." Matt said heading back to his seat. Alex had gone off somewhere else, probably to have session with a patient. When he sat down, he remembered that he was going to get Amy back to her room. He got up and began walking to the hallway with the padded rooms. When he got close he saw several nurses panicking. He pulled one aside. "What's going on." he asked.  
"Two patients got out! One of them is Alaya, the new patient. She's extremely agressive and we need to get her back!" the nurse said.  
"What? How?" he asked.  
"She managed to get out of her straight jacket-we're still not sure how she did that-and knocked a nurse out when he came in to give her lunch! Then she just ran off!" the nurse said.  
"Who was the other patient?" he asked.  
"Karen Gillan," the nurse said,"We don't know how she got out, because she managed to get out soon after Alaya escaped. We were and are in a bit of a scrambled up situation. Someone left the door of her room open."  
Matt gave a quick thank you and ran off. He had to find Amy and make sure she was ok. With how dangerous Alaya was, it would be a better idea to let the security guards find her. Infact, he saw at least two run past him. He had to find Amy though. Since Alaya was on the loose, she could be in danger! He also thought about how Arthur would be wandering the halls blissfully unaware of what was happening. He'd have to warn him too.  
-time skip-  
Matt was in a lower area of the hospital, close to the boiler room and a few storage closets. He ran down the hallway and came to ran down the hall and came to a T interception. Nobody was down there most of the day, but it couldn't hurt to look.  
He heard a rolling sound rapidly getting closer. As he was about to turn to see what it was, something pulled him from behind back into the hallway he had just left. The force of it made him stumble onto his back and he looked up to see a gurney speed straight through where he had been standing moments ago. He heard a crash as it hit a dead end. He got up, walked back into the intersection just in time to see someone run off, someone with green pointed hair. It was Alaya!  
Before he could do anything, he was tackled-hugged from behind. Matt yelped and nearly fell over in surprise. "Doctor!" a very happy Scottish voice said.  
Matt tried to look over his shoulder to see the person hugging him. "Amy?!" he said, "Amy, is that you?" His only response was that his hugger squeezed him tighter. He took that as a yes. "Ok, Amy! That's enough! I can't breath with you squeezing me like this!" he gasped, trying to wriggle out of her grip. She finally let go and he turned around to see the red haired woman. She beamed at him. She didn't have a straight jacket on, they probably didn't think it was necessary this time. "Amy, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" he asked, glad he found her or rather she found him.  
"The Silurians captured me! They held me hostage but I escaped!" she said, "We have to stop them before they get to the surface!"  
Matt felt his stomach twist when he heard what she had said. "W-what captured you?!" he asked.  
"The Silurians." she said. That's two coincidences. Can he even call them coincidences anymore? There was some connection, some how, but he couldn't see it and that scared him just a bit. "Doctor?" Amy asked, getting more worried as he did. Crap. Matt had to calm down. If he shows panic then Amy will start to panic. He tried to get his mind off that subject somehow…  
"The Gurney!" he said, "That was going too fast for someone to have just pushed it." He grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her along to the dead end where the gurney had crashed. As they went down the hallway the saw a trail of foam. At the crash site, the gurney was tipped over and had a fire extinguisher strapped to it. The cap and nozzle had been ripped off. "Well that explaines something..." he said.  
The metal frame around the gurney was slightly dented. Matt's eyebrows rose. If it was going fast enough to dent itself, who knows what it could have done to him if Amy hadn't pulled him out of the way. "I could have gotten seriously injured..." he said more to himself. "You saved me." he said turning towards Amy.  
"Well Duh! I couldn't let my best friend get hurt!" she said smiling at him.  
Matt smiled at her. "Thanks." he said,"Come on, lets get you back." Amy grabbed his hand and they started walking back.  
-time skip-  
The two walked down the hall. They were about half way back when the heard a scream. Amy started dragging Matt in the direction of the scream. "Amy, what are you doing?" he said startled as she started pulling him.  
"Someone's in trouble!" she said continuing to pull him. He tried to resist, but ended up letting her tug him along. They came to the sorce of the scream. Alaya was next to a stairwell surrounded by three security guards and two nurses. Alaya was holding the dyslexic boy from earlier hostage in a head lock. In her other hand she was holding a tazer she must have stolen from a security gaurd.  
"Leave my precious boy alone! LET GO OF HIM!" a woman shouted. Matt looked over the shoulder of one of the nurses to see Arthur and who Matt assumed was the boy's mother standing in the stairwell.  
Alaya hissed at her. Arthur took a few tentative steps up. "Look, just calm down." he said, "None of us want to hurt you, so just let go of Elliot and-" He never got to finish what he said. Alaya put the tazer to his stomach and pressed the button. Athur spazmed and fell backwards down the stars, landing on his left leg with a sickening crack. Amy screamed and the three security guards detained Alaya while she was distracted.  
"RORY!" Amy yelled running down the stairs to the fallen nurse. Matt wasn't too far behind, worried about his nurse friend. Arthur's leg was bent at an unnatural angle. Amy tried to get to him to hold her "fiancée", but Matt held her back so the two nurses could get to him and help him. Amy was sobbing and trying to get out of Matt's grip, but Matt began leading her away so the nurses could do their job. "NO! NO!" Amy said as he dragged her away. He felt horrible for doing so, but the nurses wouldn't be able to help him with Amy around.  
When they were far enough away, Matt sat her down in the hallway. "Amy, it's ok." he said to the crying women, "Arthur's going to be fine."  
"No!" she cried, "He's dying and you just left him there!"  
"He's not dying!" Matt assured, "He just broke his leg. He'll be fine."  
"No!" she despaired, "The crack's going to get him! He's going to be erased from time and I'll forget him!"  
Matt gave her a puzzled look. "Why would you think that? You're not going to forget him." he said giving her a small but worried smile. Amy didn't respond, she just continued to cry. Matt sighed and hugged her, trying to console her. Suddenly though, she just stopped crying. She looked up with a confused look on her face. Matt smiled at her. "Feeling better?" he asked.  
"About what?" she asked.  
"About Arthur." he said.  
"Who?" she asked.  
Matt sighed. "I mean, Rory." he said.  
She just looked at him with a blank expression. "Who's Rory?" she asked.  
Matt just stared at her. Was she messing with him. "You know, Rory. Your 'fiancée'?" he said.  
"Doctor, I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm not engaged!" she said, amused.  
"Stop it, Amy, it's not funny anymore!" he said trying to get her to stop.  
"I'm not joking..." she said giving him a strange look.  
"Don't tell me your serious!" he said smile fading.  
"I am!" she said, "I don't know a Rory."  
"Amy, you're scaring me." he said getting very worried.  
Amy just rolled her eyes. "Come on, Doctor. Let's get going." she said getting up. Matt slowly got up and followed her back to the mental ward, still very confused about what had just happened.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
To be continued...

**hey guys! I finally got another chapter up! Sorry I've been busy lately. i've been given a lot of home work Lately and that has taken up most of my time. I hope you like this chapter! thank you to all my reviewers! Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

Matt came in still very shaken up from what had happened a few days ago. Arthur was doing fine. He had one more day in the hospital before he was released. His leg had two simple fractures, and the doctors said he had to take at least two weeks off of work so his leg had time to heal before he put too much pressure on it. He couldn't take his medical cart anywhere while he was on crutches or even carry a tray very well. It wasn't Arthur's injury that bothered him. It was what happened to Amy.

Not only had those two very weird and creepy coincidences happen, but after crying over Arthur for five minutes, she just...forgot him! Not like the accident, but completely forgot him. Like he never even existed. And the creepiest thing was, she said she would just before she did. At first he thought she was pulling his leg, but she didn't give up the charade, not even a day later. Matt told Alex about this when she noticed something was wrong.

-flash back-

"Just tell me what's wrong." Alex said following Matt.

"Nothing's wrong! I'm fine!" he insisted, getting very annoyed.

"I don't care who you're trying to fool, yourself or me, but it's not working." she said finally stepping in front of him.

Matt grimaced, but then let out a sigh in defeat. "You remember that "coincidence" from yesterday?" he asked. "Well, another one happened. Alaya said she was a Silurian, whatever that is, and then later Amy said she was captured by SILURIANS."

Alex's eyes went wide. "You're serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"And that's not the scariest part. The scariest part is after Arthur broke his leg, she was sobbing and saying she would forget him. Not two minutes later she did." he said.

"What do you mean 'forgot'?" she asked.

"She just straight up forgot him! Not like she forgot what happened to him, or was distracted from her grieving of him, she forgot him completely!" he said, "It's as if to her he never existed!"

"That can't be!" Alex denied.

"I've tried everything to get her to remember, every trick in the book to get her to give up the charade! None of it has worked! She honestly has no memory of him whatsoever!" he said, frustration and fear clear in his voice. Alex just stood there in silence.

-end of flashback-

Yesterday he tried everything to help her remember Arthur, but everything he said, and everything he showed her never seemed to phase her. Any conversation relating to Arthur just seemed to delete itself as soon as it entered her head.

Today he made sure to calm himself before entering her room. He opened the door with a smile and saw her waiting there on her bed like usual. "Hello Amy!" he said, "how are you doing?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Good morning!" she said, "great! In fact, I have something to show you!" She got off her bed and pulled a pile of papers held together by a paperclip-the clamp kind- out from under her bed. Amy had Art Therapy every afternoon she she managed to stay calm through. There was always someone supervising it so Matt took his break at that time. He had asked Amy if he could see her artwork before but it was always one of those many questions and such that she never seemed to hear. He assumed that meant she didn't want to show him and he wasn't going to force her. Matt smiled, glad he was finally going to get a chance to see her work.

She sat back down on her bed, patting the space next to her and inviting him to sit down next to her. He sat down next to her and she said, "I've been drawing pictures of our adventures together!" Now Matt was even more eager to see her work. The artwork most patients created usually expressed their emotion, but her work could give him a glimpse of what it was like in her little world.

She handed him the pages and he was surprised to find she was amazing when it came to drawing. The first picture was of him, or actually, "the Doctor" and it was amazingly detailed. He was wearing ragged clothing and had some sort of pen like device in his hand. Behind him was some sort of telephone box that had the words "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX" written at the top. Just below the box was another label that said "TARDIS".

Matt knitted his eyebrows together. What did that mean? "TARDIS?" he accidentally said aloud. He heard Amy say it a few times before.

"Yeah! Your time machine." Amy piped up.

"Ah Yes." Matt said. So his time machine looked like a little phone box? But Amy said they lived inside it...interesting. He flipped the page and nearly jumped in his seat from what he saw next. There was a long snake or eel like creature with large sharp teeth. In another corner of the drawing there was what appeared to be a giant eyeball with some sort of spiky shell covering half of it. The eel creature had a label underneath it that read "prisoner zero". So that's what that looked like... The label under the eyeball read "atraxi". He wanted to ask what that was but she's probably just get confused.

The next picture was of him, now in a bow-tie and tweed jacket. He was standing inside a giant room that was quickly and messily sketched, but was still amazing none the less. There was a console in the center of the room that surrounded a cylinder with some shape inside of it. The console was a mish-mash of random junk, but looked amazing none the less. The room seemed familiar some how, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was from a sci-fi movie he watched a long time ago or something. He had a hazy memory of something like it.

"I drew the TARDIS console room after our first official adventure." she said proudly. Matt nodded and smiled. So that's what that was! Then it came back to him. The dream he had a several days ago! He was in a room a lot like this one! He felt his stomach twist again. Was this another "coincidence"? But his dream wasn't a delusion like the others...maybe Amy had described it at some point and he just wasn't remembering or wasn't listening at the time and it some how slipped into his subconscious. That must be it. Though that was seeming more and more unlikely...He snapped out of his train of thought and continued examining the picture. The console room seemed rather large. Too big to fit in that small box, but then again, Amy's little world never seemed to have a real rhyme or reason to it, why agnollage the laws of physics as well?

The next few pictures were of some of the monsters they supposedly faced. The daleks looked like giant pepper pots with eyestalks. Almost humorous looking really if it weren't for the fact they were apparently cold blooded killers. The weeping angels on the the other hand were truly terrifying. Matt will never look at an angel statue the same way again. The next picture was of Mrs. Caliviari, who apparently was actually a vampire, which was actually a fish from space.

"Brilliant drawings Amy." he said as he finished looking at the pictures, "You're amazing at it."

"Thanks!" she said taking them back, "I love to draw, and I love art. My favorite artist is Vincent Van Gogh."

"Is that so?" he said. It was funny really, a redhead with mental issues who loves art's favorite artist is another redhead with mental issues.

"Yeah! I love his work. I wish I could see it up close." she said. She frowned a bit at the last part.

"Maybe you will someday." Matt said. Though it was very unlikely, he still hoped to make a breakthrough with her at some point. Not to get her out of his hair, but so she could do things like that. Maybe he could find a book about Van Gogh and give it to her for her birthday or Christmas or something. It's definitely not as good as going to France and seeing it yourself, but it's the thought that counts, right?

-time skip-

Amy managed to stay calm throughout the day. Becoming much more interested in her artwork, Matt decided not to take his break today and sit in on Art Therapy, that is, if Amy allowed him too. Her artwork was no different than having a private journal. She was fragil enough as is, so he didn't want to make her worse by braking her trust and invading that privacy. Luckily, she was more than happy to let him sit in.

"Thanks for being here." she said as she sketched.

He smiled raising an eyebrow. "I think it should be me thanking you. Not the other way around." he said.

"You're being so nice to me, why are you being so nice to me?" she said, suddenly looking at him very seriously.

"I'm always nice to you!" he said getting a bit defensive. She wasn't going to have a melt down was she?

"I don't know, I mean these places you're taking me. Arcadia, the Trojian Gardens, and now this. I think it's a little suspicious..." she said.

"I'm not being suspicious." Matt said.

"Ok! Ok! I was only kidding." she said. She was about to turn back to her drawing whe she looked up and saw someone. She poked Matt's shoulder and he looked over to where she was looking. There was a man with red hair and a beard sitting at a table. Matt had seen that man before. His name was Verlin Godric. He was one of Alex's patients and he did suffer from schizophrenia as well as depression.

Amy gave Matt an excited look. "It's Vincent!" she said, "It's Vincent Van Goph!"

Matt's smile fell. Uh oh. This wasn't good. Though to give the man credit, he did bear a striking resemblance to the famous painter. "Amy, he's not Van Gogh," Matt tried to explain, "I know he looks like him, but-"

He was cut off by Amy giving him a quick, tight hug and excitedly whispering "thank you!" Over and over again in his ear before running off to see the strange man.

"Amy wait!" Matt said getting out of his chair and following her. When he caught up to her the two had already started up a conversation.

"Well, you can call me Vincent if you like..." Verlin was saying. He didn't look uncomfortable or upset by Amy's presence. In fact he looked like was curious about what Amy had to say. He turned his gaze towards Matt and looked at him curiously. "Who are you?" he asked.

"This is the Doctor." Amy said introducing him.

"I already have a doctor. Dr. Kingston." he said confused.

"Oh no, no." Matt said," You see I'm her doctor. I'm Dr. Smith. Dr. Matt Smith." he held up his had for Verlin to shake. He looked at it nervously for a second before finally taking it and shaking it tentatively.

Over the next few hours the two became practically inseparable. Even when Amy had to go back to Art Therapy, Verlin went over to the table with her and started painting alongside her. Verlin and Amy were chatting while Matt ended up just awkwardly sitting there because Amy still couldn't be left unsupervised, when someone came over to them. "Verlin, it's time for your-" a female voice said. Matt looked over his shoulder to see Alex standing there. The two patient continued talking as if she wasn't there. Alex was looking at Matt with an annoyed expression. "Are you trying to steal my patient?" she asked him.

"What? No!" he said raising his hands up, "I'm just supervising Amy. She went up to him and started talking to him."

Alex relaxed. "Good." she said, "For a second there I thought you were trying to show me up like you used to try to."

"What do you mean 'try to show you up'." he said getting a smirk on his face, "I did show you up!"

"As if," she said shaking her head, "We both know I got the better scores."

"Did not!" he said.

"Oh now don't start that. You're not a child." she said.

"Damn it. My plan to get you to act immature failed." he said chuckling.

"It was doomed in the first place." she said passing him. She placed her hand on Verlin's shoulder. "Verlin." she said getting his attention, "Time for your session."

"But…" he said looking back at Amy.

"You can go back to talking with your friend later, and besides, it won't take to long." she said. Verlin hesitated for a second before getting up and following Alex. She and then Verlin departed.

-Time Skip-

Today had gone well. No melt downs, no chasing down Amy, and no quiet room visits. Aside from the whole Vincent Van Gogh mistake, nothing really strange happened today...Well aside from the fact Verlin asked Amy to marry him at one point that day...thank goodness Amy had declined. The last thing anyone needed was those two trying to sneak into each other's rooms. Matt was walking Amy back to her room for the evening, and Verlin was walking along side them to get back to his own room.

Suddenly a loud banging noise could be heard. Amy let out a scream and crumpled to the floor. Verlin covered his ears. Oh no. Not this again. The printer in the file room had broken the previous week. Now whenever someone sent something to it to print, it made a loud grinding, chunking noise that could be heard all down the hall. People had been asking to get it fixed or get a new one, but their petitions had been ignored. So for the sake of the fragile patients that lived here, they decided to just stop sending anything to that machine and just walk upstairs to get their files from another printer.

Someone must not know about that unspoken rule, because starting the day before that machine had gone off about five times a day. As the noise continued, the two patients continued to freak out. Verlin looked like he was ready to attack something. Matt stepped in front of Amy and put his hands up defensively.

"Verlin calm down." he said, "There's nothing there. It's just a noise. A noise from a broken printer down the hall. Look, it's just me and Amy, see?" Verlin calmed down significantly and the noise stopped. Amy was still huddled on the floor and Matt crouched down to calm her as well.

Suddenly two nurses came running down the hall. "We heard screaming. What happened?" one of them asked.

"The broken printer went off and it scared them. They're alright now." Matt said.

"Still, we should help them get back to their rooms." the other said.

"I'm already getting them back." Matt said trying to get the two nurses to leave. They didn't and argued with him until he finally let them take Verlin back to his room. Amy was silent all the way back to her room. Before he could go though she told him to be careful of the invisible monster. He promised he would before telling her goodnight and locking the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Matt came in late due to traffic. When he got there was a crowd around the file room door. When he went up to see what was going on the crowd slowly parted to let two staff members leave the room. They were pulling Amy and Verlin out with them! What?! when they had been dragged away, the crowd began to disperse. Matt walked into the file room to see what happened. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

The printer was trashed. The only thing intact was the base of the printer that held the paper, which was strune on the floor. Bits and pieces were bent out of shape. The cover of the printer was cracked into two pieces. Two brooms sticks were lying on the ground, most likely the weapons of choice for the culprits of the technological massacre.

Matt turned and ran out the door. He saw Alex and ran up to her. "What happened?" he asked.

"We don't know." she said, "They were fine until breakfast and then the printer went off and they snapped!"

Matt groaned. "This is my fault!" he said, "If I had gotten here earlier I could have stopped them. I knew that printer upset them. They freaked out about it last night."

"As I've so loved to say to you in the past Matt, you're wrong. It's not your fault. If anything it's the hospitals fault for not getting someone to fix it before this happened." she said, "In fact, they should have sent someone to fix it first thing anyways. there are more patients than just them who would get upset from the noise."

Matt smiled at her. "Thank Alex." he said.

-time skip-

Later that afternoon, Amy and Verlin had been returned to their rooms. Unfortunately, no matter how much Matt tried to convince the director of the ward, Verlin and Amy were no longer allowed to speak to each other. The director had said they were a bad influence on each other and it would be best if they didn't get a chance to influence each other anymore. Amy was upset that she wasn't going to get to see her friend anymore, though she was acting more like someone had died.

Matt decided to try and do something to cheer her up, so on his break he went into town and got her something.

Matt knocked on the door of her room, hiding the present behind his back. "Amy, it's me, Matt." he said. he didn't hear a response so he entered her room. Upon entry he saw her lying on her bed staring off into nothing with a sad look on her face. "Amy?" he said. She looked up at him and sat up slowly. He sat down on the bed next to her, still hiding the present. "I have a surprise for you." he said. he then pulled the present from behind him. It was a book. "It's a book on Vincent Van Gogh. All about his works and has quite a few full color photos of his art." he said handing it to her.

She smiled at it before hugging him. "Thank You." she said.

Matt returned the hug. "You're welcome." he said.

Amy then opened the book and began flipping through the pages. she landed on his famous picture of the sunflowers and just stared at it with a small smile. "If we had gotten married," she said, "our kids would have had very red hair."

Matt looked at her in confusion. Then he realised she had been talking about Verlin and how he had proposed to her the other day. "The ultimate ginger." he said joking a bit.

"The ultimate ginge." she said smiling wider as she looked at the page.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

to be continued….

**Hey guys! hope you enjoyed this chapter, and before anyone asks, yes Verlin is a real name. look it up. Also, while I fully intend on continuing this, please do not expect an update for a little while. I have a lot of things to do this weekend and next week. also, I need to plan out the season finally, and before you ask, no, this fanfic will not end there. I'm planning on continuing this up until Angels take Manhattan, however, there might be periods in between seasons where i am not posting. This is because i'll need time to plan out the episodes for each season (Season seven is going to be so hard to write for. Stupid Moffat with his stupid extreme episodes...) anyways, again I hope you enjoyed this and please tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Things went smoothly for the next few days. Aside from Arthur still being out, everything was fine. Then one day Matt got a call from his friend Craig. He was moving into a new appartment a neighborhood away from where he used to live and was closer to his place of work, a telemarketing company that was out closer to the suburbs of London. Craig had asked Matt to help him unpack, and was even willing to pay him for a day of work. Matt asked for the day off so he could help his friend. It was

A little while after Matt got to Craig's new home, his phone rang. The number was unmarked. "Hello?" he said.

"Doctooooooor!" a familiar Scottish voice said(shouted) into the phone. Matt jerked his head away from the phone in surprise.

"A-AMY?!" Matt spluttered into the phone. How did she get his number?! More importantly, HOW DID SHE GET A PHONE?! "Amy what are you doing?! How did you get my number?!" he asked, still very bewildered.

He didn't get a coherent response. He could hear someone shouting in the background, some muffled noises, and a crashing sound. There were a few more noises before someone spoke into the phone. "Hello?" Alex's voice said coming though the phone.

"Alex? What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Oh, hi Matt." She said, "Thank God it's you she called. This makes this so much easier to explain."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Amy found a cell phone, obviously." she said, "We don't know how she got it or where it came from though."

Matt nodded and Alex hung up the phone. Matt closed his phone and turned to see Craig. "Who's Amy?" he asked.

Matt sighed. "Doesn't matter." he said.

"She your girlfriend?" Craig asked. If Matt had been drinking anything he would have spat it out at that point.

"NO!" he said indignantly, " Never! She's my patient! What is with you people and thinking I'm dating her? First Jack and now you!"

"Jeez sorry mate." Craig said rise his arms defensively.

"It's alright." Matt said sighing, "Come on let's get back to it." The two got back to work. Amy had gotten a hold of the phone again several times that day. This time she was texting. She sent one asking if he knew how to play football (soccer). Then later that evening after he had long since left Craig's new home she sent one that said "kiss the girl", leaving him utterly bewildered.

He went into work the next day, and it seemed they had finally gotten the darn thing away from her. Inside the hospital, things went smoothly for the next few days. They ended up having a lockdown drill one of the days of the week because of something that happened recently in the news. Five men had recently performed an armed robbery at a mall not too far from the hospital and had gotten away. It was unlikely they'd come to the hospital but they had the lockdown drill anyways. Aside from that, the week went smoothly...until that Friday

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt went into the office room to get some tea. Amy had been being really calm for the past few days, so he decided he could leave her alone for a few minutes at lunch. Alex was sitting in the room, looking at some papers. Her brows were knitted together in confusion and frustration.

"Hey." Matt said walking over to her, "Something wrong?"

"Sort of," she replied, "You know how Verlin has been having emotional meltdowns lately?"

"A bit." he said, "I know it's bad enough he hasn't been leaving his room much, why do you ask?"

"Well, we thought it might have had something to do with Amy at first, the two managed to get as close as they possibly could in a day or so." she said. Matt nodded his head in understanding. "But then it kept happening, so we figured it was a bit more than that." she said, "but he wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong, even in the moments he was completely calm." "A few nurses and I managed to sit him down for Art Therapy and he painted this." she said showing him the painting she was looking at, "He titled it,The Pandorica Opens'."

When Matt saw it his eyes grew wide. The painting was an explosion of gold and blue, but it wasn't random. The blues were designs that he knew all too well. They looked like the police box Amy had drawn. Like the TARDIS. "Well?" she said, "What do you make of it?"

"I've seen the design before." he said stoically, "The blue shapes. They look like something Amy's draw before...the TARDIS."

"I'm sorry?" Alex said bemused.

"The TARDIS," he said, "Amy thinks I'm a time traveler and the TARDIS is my time machine that happens to look like an old police box." "But how did he know what it looked like?" he asked, more to himself.

"Amy did talk to him for awhile the one day they were together. Maybe she told him about it." Alex said.

"Maybe..." he said, but this was still worrying him. He mentally added it to his list of creepy "coincidences".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was Arthur's first day back. He still had to wear a brace on his leg but he could finally come back to work. Matt wore a bright smile as he approached his friend. "Welcome back Arthur!" he said clapping the nurse on the back, causing him to turn around in surprise.

"Matt! Great to see you again." Arthur said side-hugging his friend briefly.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked him.

"Better. Much better." he said, "I guess I better say hello to Amy. She was probably worried because I wasn't here wasn't she? Though you probably told her why I wasn't here." Matt winced after Arthur had finished. "What? Is something wrong? Is she ok?" he asked, looking a bit worried.

"Well..." Matt said, "She's ok but...well I don't know how to explain this to you, but...she...doesn't remember you."

Arthur stared at him for a few seconds. "She what." he said.

"She doesn't remember you...at all." Matt said, "to her it's as if you don't exist. Literally."

"What do you mean by that? How is that possible?!" Arthur questioned.

"I'm not sure. I really am not sure..." Matt responded, "One minute she's crying over you and then...she had no idea who you are."

"You're kidding, right?" Arthur asked.

"I wish I was." Matt said with a sigh, "look if you don't believe me, why don't you see her for yourself?"

-time skip-

Ten minutes later Arthur stepped out of Amy's room with a look of shock on his face. Matt was waiting for him outside the door. "Well?" Matt said, hoping he was wrong and that she remembered him.

"She really has no idea who I am." Arthur said.

"As I thought." Matt said with a disappointed sigh.

"But instead for some reason she thought I was a roman centurion." Arthur continued.

Matt stared at him for a few seconds. "That I didn't expect." Matt said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Amy had run off once again. She hadn't done so in awhile, so this was a slight surprise for Matt. He had lost her and was now wandering down the hall towards the quiet rooms. Some doors were unlocked because they weren't in use. 'Oh where could she have gotten to this time?' Matt thought to himself. Suddenly he heard footsteps he rounded the corner to see someone walking down the hall. He was short, muscled, and had a deep blue hoody. "Hello?" Matt said walking up to him, "excuse me but what are you doing down here? Sir-"

Matt cut himself off when the man turned around. He had a bald head, a deep tan, and looked exactly like one of the me from the armed robbery. Matt's eyes grew wide when the man pulled out gun on him and pushed him against the wall. Matt's life was flashing before his eyes as he stared down the barrel of the gun.

"Stop!" Someone said. Both Matt and the robber turned to see two more men. One was Goliath of a man with very dark skin, wore a lot of leather,and had a large forehead and chin. His head was bald and his face was cover with piercings, one of them looked like horn. The other person was a boy who looked like he was in his late teens. He was much shorter than the giant dark skinned man, and nearly half a foot shorter than Matt. He had deathly pale skin and white hair. He had a gray hoodie on and black torn up jeans. Matt noticed the gun in the boy's pocket, but the most unnerving thing about the teen was his eyes. One was fogged over and glassy, while the other was an almost neon blue, and in that blue eye, Matt saw the most unfiltered hatred.

"Shooting him will only alert those in the building of our location. Lock him in one of the rooms." The teen said in the most cold and unfeeling voice Matt had ever heard. The short tan man quickly grabbed Matt and shoved him in on of the quiet rooms, locking the door.

As the trio walked away, Matt began pounding on the door. "Please! Someone! Anyone! Let me out! LET ME OUT!" he shouted, looking through the window on the door. About ten minutes later Matt had given up, when someone suddenly opened the door. Matt looked up to see who it was. It was Arthur!

Matt jumped up and pulled his friend into a quick hug. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." Matt said pulling away. His smile slowly turned into a confused frown. "How did you know to look for me here?" Matt asked.

"I didn't." Arthur said, "The alarms went off telling us we were having a lockdown. When no one could find Amy, I went looking for you to see if you knew where she went. I couldn't find you anywhere so I just started checking all the rooms."

"Well thank goodness you did. God knows how long I'd have been stuck in there if you had dent found me." Matt said, "Alright, now to find Amy." Suddenly they heard a scream from a floor up. The two men looked at each other before running off in the direction of the noise.

-time skip-

The found the source of the noise. A hostage situation. The police were surrounding the five robbers who cornered. Near a ladder where the handy man -who was now hiding in the crowd of people- had been fixing a ceiling fan. The short tan man was holding someone hostage. That someone was Amy!

"Amy!" Matt and Arthur said in unison. They desperately tried to hold themselves back so nothing would happen to Amy.

The short man turned to look at the two. "Don't move or I'll shoot her!" he said taking a step forward. He accidentally slipped of a screwdriver, setting Amy free and allowing her to run over to the pair. While the five robbers were distracted, the police tackled them.

Just as Amy was almost over to her friends, the pale teen criminal pushed over the ladder and shouted "Exterminate!"

"Amy look out!" Matt said running and pushing her out of the way of the falling ladder. The ladder missed him, but the blue tool box that had been sitting on top of it fell on his head with a thud. Matt collapsed to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt opened his eyes to his surroundings. "Where am I?" he said. He certainly wasn't in the hospital. Far from it in fact. It looked like he was in some sort of futuristic room. "Am I dead?" he asked himself, "Did I die? But I'm in the future...does that mean reincarnation exists?" He looked himself over. "No...I think I would look different if I had been reincarnated. I look exactly as I did before, even dressed the same...except..." he thought aloud. He brushed his hand over his head and knocked something off. A red fez fell to the ground. He picked it up and examined it. "Why was that on my head?" he asked himself. He tossed it aside and stood up, looking around. Then he remembered. "I know this place...this is the console room from my dream!" he said looking around.

He suddenly heard the doors open and he saw two people step into the room. It was him and Amy! He was dressed like a math teacher while Amy was wearing everyday cloaths. He couldn't make out what they were saying, and just as he was about to get closer, a blinding white light engulfed him.

When the light was gone, he was in the middle of a street somewhere. He saw Amy walking down the road. "Amy!" he called after her. She turned to look behind her for a second, but didn't seem to see him. She then turned back around and continued walking. Why couldn't she see him? The white flash of light came back before he could go after her.

This time he was in the middle of a forest. He saw several soldiers all in a circle surrounding something, protecting it. He tried to carefully walk past them, but when he stumbled and fell in front of one and none of them seemed to notice, he just walked past them without a worry. Then he saw what they were protecting. It was Amy! Here eyes were closed shut and as he got closer he could see how tense and upset she was.

"Amy?" he said touching the side of her face.

She jolted at his touch but didn't open his eyes. "Doctor?" she said.

"Yes, it's me Amy." he said, placing both hands on the side of her face, "It's ok, just calm down. Nothing's going to hurt you, just remember that ok?" He attempted to calm her down.

"Remember what?" she asked.

Before he could respond the white light flashed again. He got up and it was night in a garden somewhere. There was a little girl sleeping on top of a suit case. What was she doing outside? It was freezing out! He couldn't just leave her there and the girl seemed oddly familiar, so he picked her up and took her inside the house. There was an empty room that looked like one for a child, so he took her in the room and tucked her into bed. He sat in the room with the little girl and finally started to wonder what was goinging on. Was he dreaming? Was he dead?

Suddenly the white light slowly started to fade back. He heard a voice slowly getting louder. "Matt? Matt!" it said. The white light completely engulfed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matt? Matt!"

Matt groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He heard a faint beeping in the background. The room was blurry, and before he could completely focus he felt something squeeze him tight. "Gah!" He exclaimed, flailing his free arm.

"Don't you dare scare us like that again!" he heard a female voice say ans he was release from the death hug. The blurryness faded a bit more and looked over to see who his hugger was. The first thing he saw was a mess of blonde curls.

"Alex?" he said sitting up fully. His vision completely cleared to see Arthur, Alex, and Jack standing by his bedside. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital, mate." Arthur said, "You nearly cracked your head open."

"In fact you technically did. Your skull is cracked a bit." Jack said.

"What happened?" he asked still a bit groggy.

"You were being a self sacrificing git." Alex said,"You saved Amy from a falling tool box and got knocked unconscious. And while I'm glad Amy is ok, don't you dare do that again."

"Sorry, I'm a very poor listener." Matt said smiling, "Can't make any promises." Alex gently push his shoulder and shook his head while Matt continued smiling.

Jack started chuckling. "Do we need to leave you love birds alone?" he asked them. Matt and Alex both became flustered and said "no" and "we're not love birds" a bit too loudly. Jack just continued chuckling.

"So how long was I out?" Matt asked.

"About a day." Arthur said wincing and Matt's reaction.

"What?! A whole day?" he said in surprise.

"Yeah..." he said, "The doctors say you should stay down for another day or two though. Your head got banged up pretty bad." Matt had tried to get up more, but after those words he sighed and lied back down in bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later he came back to work. The bandage around his head was gone, and he felt back to normal after those few days of rest. He walked up to Amy's door and knocked on it. When there was no answer, he let himself in. Before he could even say "good morning", he was tackle hugged by a flying red blur. Matt let out a bit of laughter before returning the hug. "Good to see you too Amy!" he said.

"You're late for my wedding." she said pulling away.

Matt cocked an eyebrow at that but still smiled. "Am I?" he said, "Sorry about that."

"Eh, you're always late." she said, waving her hand dismissively. "So," she said, "did I surprise you?"

Matt chuckled again. "You never stop, Amy." he said.

The rest of the day went great. Amy was happy. So much so she made Matt join her for a dance party later that day. No tears, no melt downs, just a relatively peaceful day. Matt smiled as he walked down to the parking lot when he noticed something. He turned to look at the wall of the building. The crack in it was gone. Matt looked at the wall for a few second before shrugging. Someone must have painted over it while he was gone. He continued on his way to his car, without giving a second thought to the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**Ok I have three things to say. 1. WASN'T THE 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL SO FREAK'N AWESOME?! I LOVED THE ENDING! For three days i was just fangirling non stop! 2. Sorry this took so long. I was actually going to make this two separate chapters, but I couldn't help my self and just wrote it all at once. 3. I will be doing the next season plus the christmas special, but it will take some time to work out all the plot points before i can write anything. i'll try to get something written by christmas, Ok? Love you guys and your fantastic reviews! Please continue to do so, and I hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Several weeks passed since the break in at the hospital, and things went smoothly for awhile. Matt had to work through Christmas this year, which he was annoyed about at first. Most years Matt would enjoy a nice quiet Christmas alone or sometimes with a few family members such as his dad, Tom, or one of his older brothers, David or Christopher (usually Chris, seeing as David moved to America a while back with his wife). Matt didn't like the idea of not getting to sleep in this year but seeing as Arthur didn't get the day off either, it made him feel slightly better about the whole thing(Alex on the other hand DID get the day off). That Christmas turned out to definitely be the most interesting one he had ever experienced.

He came into work that day tired. Jack had invited him to a Christmas party and he couldn't refuse his best friend. He didn't get drunk, but he still did stay out past when he should have if he wanted any chance of a good night sleep. It also didn't help that his neighbors decided to party past one in the morning. Despite his tiredness, Matt was able to force a smile on his face for Amy and some of the other patients. Amy was convinced that she was on her honeymoon with Rory (AKA Arthur) even though it had been a month since her supposed marriage. Matt found it hilarious while Arthur was avoiding going in Amy's room like the plague for fear she might try to seduce him. Arthur cared about Amy a lot but he's still worried about her trying something on him like she did with Matt.  
That day they had "A Christmas Carol" playing on the TV in the sitting room. Amy ended up watching it and then started believing she was the ghost of Christmas present and that Matt was both the ghost of Christmas past and future. She started bothering an old man looking for the coma ward. Matt ended up dragging her away.

-flashback-

"Amy!" Matt said running up to the crazed redhead as she pulled on the man's coat, "Amy stop bothering him!" He pulled her away from the man quickly. "I'm so sorry sir. She's delirious. And REALLY shouldn't be wandering off on her own!" Matt said giving Amy a pointed look at the last part.

The man gave her an annoyed glare and sniffed. "You should keep better track of your patients." he said before turning and walking off.

"Will do in the future, Sir." Matt said, "Merry Christmas." As Matt dragged Amy away, he was sure he heard the man say "bah humbug".

"No!" Amy said, struggling against Matt's grip, "We have to change his mind!"

Matt gave her a look but continued walking, "Change his mind about what?"  
"The atmosphere of the planet!" she said sounding worried, "If he doesn't change it then the space cruise is going to crash!"

"Amy, How can someone have control over the atmosphere?" Matt said, confused (as usual) about Amy's babbling.

"He has a machine," she said, "that controls the electrical currents in the air and keeps the fish from flying down!"

Matt stopped walking and turned to look at Amy. "It keeps the WHAT from flying down?!" he said in disbelief. Amy nodded seriously.

-end of flashback-

Amy was getting more and more worried about the "space cruise" that was supposedly crashing to earth. She wouldn't even eat dinner. Matt was getting more worried about her. Then later that evening a song started playing over the radio. It was a new song called "Silence is All You Know". Amy was sitting on a couch in the sitting room next to Arthur. Almost as soon as it started playing Amy relaxed. She even leaned on Arthur's shoulder. He was taken a back by this but didn't move away. Matt couldn't help but smile a bit at the scene as he stood by a window. He stood there for a few minutes before he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was snowing outside! Matt's grin widened even the slightest bit more at this.

-time skip-

Matt was getting ready to go when he saw something in his storage locker he hadn't noticed before. It fell out when he was grabbing his scarf, an old stripy hand-me-down from his father(it was too big but at least it kept him warm).It was a small red box at the top shelf. He picked up and examined it. It was from Alex! He opened it up and it appeared to be some kind pen, but definitely a novelty one. It was a bronze and grey color with a green laser pointer tip with three decorative claws. He clicked it a few times before looking at the note.

_I saw this and thought you might like it. It looked a bit steampunk, like what you were obsessed with in university. Anyways, I hoped you have a merry Christmas._  
_-Alex_

Matt blushed a bit remembering that phase he went through in his last year of high school and first year of collage. Looking back on it, it was slightly embarrassing, especially the goggles and clock gear hat he had tried to make. God, Alex had so much blackmail from that. While he was a bit embarrassed about that particular phase, he did remember how much he enjoyed that time and smiled at the strange pen before pocketing it. He whistled as he walked to his car. While he didn't end up spending this Christmas how he would have liked, it ended up as one he would definitely remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

to be continued...

**merry Christmas! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it's a bit short, but I should have another chapter up in a few days. Thank you guys for all your support, and if you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Matt walked into work feeling much better than he had the day before. It was the end of February now, and the day before Matt was sick had to stay home in bed. While he appreciated having the day off, he wished he had been at work. Alex had called during the day to tell him Amy had a breakdown because he wasn't there. Not like she got upset and he wasn't there to calm her. She broke down because she didn't know where he was.

First thing after he had clocked in, he went to check up on Amy. The couldn't calm her down(aside for a little while when Arthur was with her), so she stayed in the Quiet Room over night. When he opened the door, she was in curled up position on the floor, wearing a straight jacket. "Amy?" he asked as he fully entered the room.

She looked up at him, disbelief and a small amount of hope evident in her puffy eyes. "It's you!" she said, "you...you're..." her sentence trailed off, as if she was unable to finish it.

Matt crouched down next to her. "Yes. I'm right here. And look at me! I'm fine!" he said gently with a smile, placing a hand on her cheek. She smiled and looked like she might cry again. Her smile faded as worry entered her eyes. "How old are you?" she asked him.

Matt gave her an amused look. "Bit of a random question, that is." he said, "I'm twenty eight."

"Oh..." Amy said, the hope draining from her face.

Matt's smile fell. "Why, what's wrong?" he said confused.

She bit her lip and looked at him for a long time before looking away and saying, "nothing." Matt looked at her with surprise and shock. She was lying to him. Blatantly lying. She never lied to him! At least he never thought she had...had she lied to him before?

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"I'm fine!" she insisted. Matt searched her eyes. Something was definitely wrong, but now wasn't time to argue. She needed something to eat for breakfast first. Matt simply nodded and helped her out of the straight jacket, before taking her to the cafeteria.

-time skip-

As he looked after her throughout the day, Matt's mind was swimming in deep thought. She lied to him! She never does that. What was so bad that she didn't want him to know? Did one of the nurses hurt her? Was it some nightmare she doesn't want to remember? Or was it because he was gone? Did his absence make her not trust him anymore? He tried again to ask her about it but she seemed distracted.

-flash back-

"Amy, I know something is wrong so please just tell me." Matt said as his red head patient sitting across from him continued to stare at a corner of the room, "Amy, I'm your friend! I don't know what I might have done to to make you feel like you can't trust me and/or not want to tell me what's wrong but whatever it is, I'm sincerely sorry. Amy? Amy, what are you looking at?"

She was staring intently at the corner of the room, a small look of fear on her face. He had seen her like this once before, when she thought she saw a weeping angel crawling out of a TV. "Amy," he said calmly, "what are you staring at? Are you seeing another angel?"

"No...I...I don't know what it is..." she said squinting at the corner, "It's definitely an alien...It's just..." She turned her head to look at him, when she stopped and suddenly gave him a very puzzled look. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about again?" she said looking confused.

One of Matt's eyebrows rose. "You were talking about a creature in the corner of the room you thought you saw." he said, forgetting his previous concerns and focusing on her current delusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked seeming more confused. "What thing in the..." Amy said amused but trailed of in surprise when she turned her head again, "Oh my God..." She kept staring at the corner.

"Amy, Are you alright? Is what's in the corner scaring you?" Matt asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No I'm fine it's just..." she said, trailing off as she turned her head. she blinked a few times. "Wait what's in the corner?" she asked looking confused.

Matt gave her a long and worried look. "Nothing." he said he said honestly. Suddenly she got up and ran off. Matt's confused look melted into a frustrated one. Not this again. After those months of her not running off, he had thought she might be over it. "Amy, where are you going?" he said running after her.

"FLORIDA!" she shouted over her shoulder, laughing madly.

-time skip-

Matt slumped into a chair in the office room. Amy had run off and just like always, he lost her. Also, just like always, she managed to get herself into deep trouble and wind up in the quiet room. This time she tackled some poor man in a white suit saying he was an astronaut. How he managed to always lose her when running after her was beyond him. Her legs weren't any longer than his. For Pete's sake, he used to play foot ball! Granted that was a long time ago, but still he should have some stamina or something built up from that time.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Alex giving a small grin. She was holding a tray with two cups of tea. "Hey." he said.

She set down the tray, handing him a cup and sat down in another chair next to him. "Hey." she said picking up her cup. Matt smiled at her before taking a sip of his own tea. His face scrunched up for a second: it was bitter. "Need sugar? Cream?" she asked.

Matt shook his head. "No, it's fine." he said taking another sip, trying not to make another face.

She chuckled a bit. "I'm not going to be insulted if you need to put something in it to make it taste better. It's just cheap, generic brand tea after all." she said in an amused tone.

Matt smiled. "I guess a little sugar wouldn't hurt," he said grabbing a packet from the tray. "I used to drown my tea in sugar when I was a kid." he said remembering, "My mum had to watch me to make sure I didn't add more than three spoonfuls."

Alex chuckled. "Oh really?" she said.

"Yeah." he said stirring the tea, "I made it to six once. Oh she was so mad at me! Made me dump the cup. Guess I took after my dad and his sweet tooth."  
Alex laughed at that. "What made you change?" she asked, "It's pretty obvious you hate bitter things. Jack said you don't drink much for alcohol or coffee when you were unconscious after that accident a few months ago."

Matt shrugged. "I don't know." he said taking another sip, much more pleased with the sweeter flavor, "I guess at some point I just decided not to do so anymore. I don't remember why or exactly when. I think it was my late teens."

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Then Alex spoke. "Is something bothering you? You seem upset, and doubt it's about the tea." she said.

Matt sighed and set down his tea. "It's Amy." he said, "She's obviously upset, but she won't tell me why, and the thing is she always tells me! That's one thing I've never had a problem with her. I'm worried she doesn't trust me anymore, but I more worried that whatever it is, it's too horrible for her to say. That kind of trauma can't just stay unchecked." "Whatever it was must have started yesterday, because she was fine before that." he reasoned, "Do you have any idea? Did she say anything or did anyone try to hurt her?"

"I haven't the foggiest either." Alex responded, "She was ok until mid-day then she broke down. She grabbed a pillow off the couch in the sitting room and just began crying. Arthur tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. Same result when I tried. The a nurse tried to get her back to her room, but when he touched he pillow she had been holding she bit him!" "As far as I know, nobody hurt her. I don't know what's causing her to keep her problem secret from you." she said.

"Thanks anyways." Matt said, sighing.

"Excuse me, Doctor Smith?" They heard someone say. Both turned to see a nurse standing in the doorway of the office room. "One of the patients is asking for you. A miss Karen Gillan." he said.

-time skip-

Amy had been returned to her room shortly before the nurse had come to find Matt. Matt opened the door to her room and stepped inside. Upon opening Amy sat up on her bed to look at him. Matt smiled but saw a serious expression her face. "Hey." he said walking over to sit on the chair next to her bed, "You wanted to talk to me?"

There was a beat of silence, before Amy spoke. "Doctor I have something really important to tell you." she said, "I'm...I'm pregnant."  
Matt swear he felt his heart stop. She was WHAT?! He excused him self from her room quickly. When he stepped outside the door and closed it, his panic escaped. No no no no no! This couldn't happen! She had scared him like this before, but at that time she thought she was nine months along and that is was Arthur's. This time was different because it was very possible. He had caught Verlin trying to see Amy again a few times in the past month or so, including trying to sneak into her room. Had he succeeded at some point? If Amy really was pregnant and had the baby she wouldn't be allowed to keep it! It would be taken to an orphanage faster than you could say "Congratulations, it's a boy/girl!". God knows what that would do to her! Broken hearted would be an understatement. And the child, that poor child would have to grow up knowing they were taken from their mother because she was deemed incapable of taking care of Them. What was he supposed to do? Matt slid to the floor, hid his face in his hands, and let out a sigh.

"Matt? You ok, Mate?" he heard a voice say. Matt looked up to see Arthur looking down at him.

"No." he said, "I'm really not ok."

"What's happened?" Arthur said, helping Matt up.

"It's Amy." he replied, "She says she's pregnant."

"Ok, she's done that before though." Arthur said, "What's so bad about it now?"

"This time I think she might really be pregnant." Matt said.

"What?" Arthur said amused. "Why on earth would you think that?" he said, but his face melted into one of shock, "...Unless...you haven't been you know..."

"NO!" Matt said indignantly, "I wouldn't DARE do something like that to her! No the reason why I think that is because of this other patient, Verlin. She made friends with him but he had much stronger feelings for her. After a...mishap with the old printer, they were not allowed to see each other again but he's been trying to see her again, and about a month ago I caught him trying to sneak into her room. I think he might have succeeded in sneaking into her room at another point in time and they well..."

"And so you think she might actually be pregnant." Arthur confirmed.

"Yes." Matt said.

"Alex might be able to help." Arthur said, "At least with confirming if Amy's really pregnant without you getting put under questioning for possibly violating a patient." Matt gave him a confused look. "Alex could buy a pregnancy test from a shop. Seeing as Verlin is her patient, she'd probably believe you."  
"Arthur, you're a genius sometimes you know that?" Matt said with a smile.

-time skip-

After a very awkward conversation with Alex that included quite a bit of laughter on her part at first, she agreed to get them a pregnancy test for Amy. Amy agreed to take said test, but she continued to believe she was pregnant even though the test said she wasn't.  
But after the next few days she seemed to forget about this. Now she was focused on something she found much more serious: something called "the Silence". The Silence were apparently these aliens you would forget as soon as you looked away.

This continued for a long time, for months even, and at some point, she started this weird habit of marking herself with a marker every time she supposedly saw one. It didn't matter how many times Matt took away her markers, she alway managed to get another.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"This is getting ridiculous." Matt said flopping down in a chair in the office room. He rubbed his temples to relax himself.

"She's still doing it?" Alex said handing him a cup of tea (having tea with each other was becoming a regular thing for the two of them) and sitting down.

"I don't know how she keeps getting them but as soon as I turn my back, she has another sharpie." he said exasperated, "And now she thinks she's a super spy along with another one of the the patients, Canton."

"Hmm..." Alex said pulling her cup away from her mouth, "Well I don't see anything wrong with her playing secret agent, but the sharpie thing is problem...though normally when you're having problems with patients and sharpies it's because they're trying to get high off of them, not because they're trying to use them to fight evil alien no one can remember."

Matt gave a chuckle. "Yeah they don't exactly give you a guide book for patients like that or teach about it in schools. But all I really want to know is how she keeps getting the markers! I've taken at least five away from her today."

"Is that so?" Alex said look at his lab coat, "And she manages to get them whenever you're not looking at her correct?"

"Yes." Matt said.

"Then I think the answer is simple: YOU are where she's getting the markers." Alex said.  
Matt choked on his tea. "I'm sorry, but what?!" he said amused, "I am most certainly NOT the one giving her the marker, I think I've told you that at least a dozen times in just this past conversation."

"Don't believe me? Check your pockets for the markers." Alex said smirking as she sipped her tea. Matt rolled his eye and checked his pockets, but was surprised to find there were no sharpies at all! "She's been stealing the same one off of you for God know how long and you never realized." She said laughing lightly now.

"Oh shut up!" Matt said blushing slightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

One day, the craziness with "the Silence" finally ended. Amy had run off and locked herself in the bathroom again. They found her after they heard her shouting from inside it. When they got her out this time, nothing had been destroyed and after hugging Arthur for a good minute or so, Matt was to escort her back to her room(she wasn't upset or violent, so they didn't think she needed a trip to the quiet room). Upon entering her room Amy spoke up.

"I was wrong." she said.

"Hmm? About what?" he said.

"I'm not really pregnant. I thought I was but it turns out..." she said. Matt was chuckling on the inside. She's just realizing this? Well maybe not just now, but she didn't think he realized that by now?

"I see." he said. He look at her and smiled, but as he did, he saw worry in her eyes. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, somewhat brushing off the question.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure." she responded.

"Alright then." he said turning to leave her room. "Good night, Pond." he said closing the door to her room. As he began to leave, his smile began to fade. She was still hiding something from him and it didn't seem like she was going to tell him anytime soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

**hey everyone! How was your Christmas? Mine was fine...until I watched the Christmas episode (though I have to say Matt was completely adorable at times)...but never mind that now. New Chapter yay! I actually got some cool stuff for Christmas including a 4th doctor scarf. Anyways, Johore you guys like this chapter. Would have posted it sooner, but fanfiction has been freaking out lately. Anyways, please tell me what you think!**

**also for those who are still dealing with feels after the Christmas special, look up my deviantart account. I posted a list of some really good 11th doctor fics. My account name is artdirector123.**

**Edit: sorry if this chapter was hard to read. for some reason when I transferred it the line spacing in the document glitched up. should be fine now.**


	12. Chapter 12

A few days after the end of "the silence" fiasco, Amy was up to her usual crazy antics. This time she was obsessed with pirates. It was pirates this and pirates that. Matt got more than enough excersize chasing after her, especially one day when she decided that some of the patients with anger problems were pirates. After she atempted to sword fight one of them with a spork during lunch, Matt made it his mission to keep her far, far away from any of those patients.

Also, that day there was a new intern. She was studying to become a medical doctor and figured working in a hospital while studying might give her better chance of getting a job sooner. She was very beautiful but also very quiet. Well, quiet besides how she hummed while she worked. Now this wouldn't be important, except for the fact the Amy absolutely HATED her. The reason why? Arthur really liked her. Amy called her a siren and said she was evil, sending her angry glares every once and a while. Knowing Amy's track record with thing she thinks are evil. He made another goal to keep her far, far away from the new intern aswell.

Thankfully, within a few days the intern was transferred to a desk upstairs. This was at the same time Amy stopped her pirate obsession. Matt was overjoyed that he didn't have to worry about Amy trying to "sword fight" with any of the the other patients. But his elation soon turned to shock and worry the next day when he found out what happened to Arthur that evening.

-flashback-

"HE WHAT?!" Matt said dropping his tea cup. The cup smashed on the ground.

"He nearly died." Alex said. "Yesterday he took the day off to go fishing with a friend of his in Wales." she explained, "He fell out of the boat and nearly drowned. He's currently recovering. He's ok but he's very sick."

-end of flashback-

A few days past and it turned out Arthur had gotten pneumonia and would be out for several weeks. Matt was worried for his friend, but he was also worried how Amy would react to Arthur being gone. Strangely, she didn't seem to notice and even talked to him when he wasn't even there. Also because Arthur was gone, they hired a temporary nurse to take his place. He was a short, yet muscular man with a deep voice from Ireland by the name of Richard House.

A week passed by uneventfully aside from Matt finding out Amy thought he was the only timelord in existence due to some war. Then Alex called in sick and asked Matt to take care of her new patient for the day, a Miss Idris Thymes.

-time skip-

Matt was preparing to meet his new temporary patient. He read her file. She lived with her aunt, uncle, and cousin for most of her life out in the country where she was very closed off from the rest of the world. Mental disorders were common in her family and the family she lived with had some of their own. Idris suffered from delusions and could not be left on her own. That meant Matt had to find someone to look after Amy for the day.

Then he spotted Richard House walking down the hall. Perfect. House seemed like a kind man, and he had met Amy before and seeemed to like her. "Richard!" Matt exclaimed,

"Glad I caught you. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Do you think you could look after Amy for a day or so? Alex is sick so I have to look after her patient for her."

House gave a grin. "Why it would be no trouble at all." he said smoothly.

Matt smiled. "Thank you!" he said, "I'll show you to her room alright?" The two men walked down the hall to Amy's room. "Hello Amy." he said cheerfully as he entered with house behind him.

Amy turned to see Matt and smiled at him. "Hi Doctor!" she replied. Then her eyes rested on house and her smile faded.

"Ah yes, this is Richard. You remember him right? He'll be looking after you today, ok?" Matt said.

Amy looked at Matt with a serious look. "Just don't get emotional." was all she said.  
Matt blinked for a few seconds. "Ok then...anyways you should probibly be going to get breakfast, and I have to go see another patient." Matt said opening the door, "and don't worry, I'll be back by the end of the day to check up on you." The three stepped out into the hallway, when suddenly they heard someone yelling.

"Thiiieeef! Thief! Thief!" shouted a woman as she ran down the halls. She had messy black hair that reminded Matt of a crazy cat lady. She was wearing blue scrubs and had wild, dark brown eyes. "You're my thief!" she said stopping in front of Matt. Matt's eyebrows rose. Was she talking about him?

"Stop her!" Matt heard someone yell. He looked behind the woman to see two nurses running down the hall.

Suddenly the strange woman grabbed Matt. His attention snapped back to her. "Look at you!" she said smiling like, well a mad woman, "Good bye! No, not good bye. What's the other one?" Then she did something no one expected. She KISSED him! Matt let out a yelp of surprise as she forcibly snogged him, unable to move away from shock. Amy and Richard watched in the background. He found it amusing while Amy just stared.

Matt finally pushed her slightly away. His hair was mussed up and his brain was still recovering from the surprise. "Why am I a thief? What did I steal?" was all he could say.

"Me." she said, "You're going to steal me. No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me. Oh tenses are difficult, aren't they?" This woman was obviously insane and Matt would have taken a step back if she still wasn't gripping him so tightly.

"Sir stay away from that woman, she's dangerous!" one of the nurses said catching up to them. They tried to pull her away from Matt but she just tightened her grip.

"She's the TARDIS!" Amy blurted out. Matt sent her and annoyed and confused look.

"I am? Excellent!" the strange woman said. Then she proceeded to BITE Matt's ear! Matt shouted out in pain.

"OW! What was that for?!" he exclaimed when she pulled away. The nurses took the opportunity to grab her.

"Biting is excellent! It's just like kissing only there's a winner!" she said, "Speaking of which I just had a new idea about kissing! Come here you!" She wrestled out of the nurses' grips for a second trying to grab Matt again. Matt yelped and flinched away. Her face softened. "Oh now you're angry..." she said, "no...will be angry. The little box will make you angry..."

Matt looked at her with a strange look while rubbing his still sore ear. He completely missed Richard's eyes widening at this. "I'm sorry what?" Matt said.

The woman just started laughing. "Your chin is hilarious!" she said grabbing his chin. Matt swatted her hand away.

"Come on let's get you to your room so you can calm down, yeah?" one of the nurses said placing her hand on the woman's shoulders.

"Rest. Yes, yes. Good idea. I'll just see if there's an off switch. " the women said. Suddenly she just collapsed. They all stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before the nurses picked her up and took her away.

After that strange encounter, Matt fixed his hair and continued on his way to see his new temporary patient. He was directed to a padded room. Matt opened the door and entered, but nearly ran back out when he saw who Idris was.

"No no no no no!" Matt said to himself, backing up against the closed door.

"My thief!" Idris said cheerfully. She smiled up at him as she sat on the floor in her straight jacket.

"Oh dear God..." Matt said massaging his forehead, "please tell me you're not who I think you are."

"Do you really not know me? Just because they put me in here?" Idris asked, a bit hurt.

"You bit my ear." Matt said bluntly, "we're complete strangers."

"Not the room stupid! In here!" she said gesturing to her body, "they put me in here!"

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Ok..." he said, not quite sure how to respond to that.

"I'm the TARDIS." she said.

Matt sighed. He mentally cursed at Amy for giving her the idea. "No you're not. The TARDIS is a blue box that Amy made up." he said.

"Yes that's me." she said not really seeming to be listening, "I was already a museum piece when you were young. The first time you touch my console-"

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Matt said, flustered and blushing at the implication he was getting from the last sentence, "I-I never touched you! You were the one who snogged me!"

"And then you stole me...and I stole you." she continued with her "memory".

"I never stole you, whatever that may mean. I wouldn't even dare think about that." Matt said, trying to stop the conversation from going any farther in whatever direction it was taking.

"Borrowed?" she said and then laughed, "don't think so. Borrowing implies the eventual intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you back?"

Matt sighed. This women was so much like Amy. No matter what he says she'll continue on in her own little world. And despite how wierd what she had to say was, it seemed sweet...in a really strange way. It wouldn't hurt him to stick around her for the day. She was in a straight jacket after all, it's not like she could hurt anyone like this. Besides, Alex is expecting him to find out more about her patient while she was gone.

"Are all people like this?" she asked, "so much bigger on the inside?"  
Matt sighed and smiled. He pulled out his note book and pen, sat down next to her, and officially began the session.

-time skip-

"So how was your day with Richard?" Matt ask Amy. Like he promised he came to check up on her at the end of the day. Today had definitely been Matt's strangest day of work. Idris continually babbled on about houses eating TARDISes and demanded to be called "Sexy".

"I don't like him." Amy said, "He's like a sea urchin and he smells like armpit."  
For nearly the thousandth time Matt raised an eyebrow. "A sea urchin?" he said in an amused tone. Amy nodded seriously. "Well Amy, you won't have to deal with him for more than a day longer. Then I'll be back to watching you. Ok?" Matt said. Amy sighed and nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was probably the worst day Matt had so far. It started out normal. Alex called in sick again and Matt had to cover for her again. Richard also agreed to look after Amy again that day. Everything seemed average until that afternoon.  
Matt had to look after Idris again that day. Today Idris was allowed outside the padded room she was in. She thought they were building something and kept stacking things. Matt was starting to really warm up to her. She made him smile and made him feel like she was an old friend that he hadn't seen in a long time. She also kept repeating a the phrase "the only water in the forest is the river" and asked very random questions.

"What are fish fingers?" she asked.

"They're breaded fish meat, usually frozen, and can be popped in the oven for an easy to cook meal." Matt responded. The two were sitting in chairs in the sitting room. Amy and House were there but House took Amy back to her room about a minute ago. That's when two men in police uniform walked up to Matt. Matt looked up at them with curiosity. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes sir. We're looking for a man. He's an escaped murder from Ireland who previously went by the name of Aster Boxx. He has since changed his name, but we believe he has fond a position here on the staff." the officer said, "Here's his picture."

Matt had only a worried look on his face until he saw the picture. Then his evens grew wide in fear and he swore his heart stopped. The picture look exactly like Richard House. "That's...that's..." he said, struggling to complete his sentence. Then he had a thought. A horrible, horrible thought. "AMY!" he shouted before running off to find his friend. The two officers

-time skip-

Matt nearly pulled the door to Amy's room off it's hinges. There he found a sight the sent him into a deep rage. House, or actually, Boxx was attempting to strangle a struggling Amy. Her face was red and she was gasping for breath.

Matt's eyes filled with rage and he snapped. "You BASTARD! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" he growled. Amy's attacker bearly had a second to look over his shoulder before Matt ripped him away from Amy and punched house as hard as he could in the head, knocking him out. Matt huff and panted for a second, still seething with rage, but when he noticed Amy trying to fill her lungs again with fresh air, that melted away and he went over to comfort his friend.

He pulled her into an embrace as the two officers ran into the room. "Shhh." he said as he comfortingly patted her back with one hand. After a few seconds she returned the embrace. "It's ok. It's ok. He can't hurt you again. I won't let him." Matt said quietly. A small wet spot was forming on his shoulder where silently cried tears fell. Guilt seeped though him. This was his fault. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"...I forgive you." he heard her whisper. "Hey Doctor?" she said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Bunk beds aren't cool." she said. Matt smiled and chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The officers found a long cloth in Boxx's pocket, suggest that once he succeeded he would have made it look like Amy had done it to herself. He was taken to prison right away. When Matt had run off to save Amy, he left Idris alone. She ran off apparently, and they found her unconscious in the office room.

Matt ended up calling Arthur to tell him what happened via video call. when he heard she had been attacted, he was outraged. He calmed down when Amy wanted to talk to him. Alex found out what had happened she was shocked and then tried to convince Matt he wasn't to blame for what happened. She even argued that if he was to blame, then she was just as much too seeing as she was the one who made him have to choose a substitute to watch Amy. It helped a little but not very much.

It was the end of the day and Matt was getting Amy back to her room. She didn't seem the least bit affected by the events that transpired the day before. Matt had made sure to watch for any signs of distress from her but didn't seem to find anything wrong with her. That was good, but still he worried.

He was brought out of his thought when he saw Amy stop and stare at wall out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at her when she suddenly gasped and seemed to jump back in surprise. "Amy," he said slightly worried, "you ok?"

Amy stared at the wall for a few seconds before shaking her head and turning to walk forward again. "Yeah, I'm fine just...thought I saw something." she said. Matt gave her a long look before nodding and continuing to walk her down to her room.

As he left work that day he couldn't help feel a sense of unease, as if something was wrong but he just couldn't tell what. He tried his best to shake it off, but only managed to once he got down to the parking lot and got into his old blue car. It was funny, but whenever he was troubled, sitting in his car always gave him a sort of comforting feeling and he never knew why. He pushed the thought away as he started it and began his drive home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
To be continued.

**hey guys! hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also, I hope you guys had a happy new year! I had this chapter planned from practically the beginning, though I changed it quite a bit. It was originally much darker, but I decided I wanted to keep this story mostly lighthearted. Plus "the doctor's wife" is one of my favorite episode and part of the reason why I like it is because although it is creepy at times and sad, it's not totally dark or depressing like several episodes I could mention from season six...it has light points to balance it out perfectly and is just so amazing...sorry went off on a tangent there. Anyways I felt like if I wrote it the original way I had planned, I would have some disgraced the episode. i don't know. Call me weird.**

**So guys...anyone sherlock fans out there because I am, a and the first episode of season three was just AWESOME! IT WAS A GIANT PILE OF FAN PANDERING GUYS. THE THING WAS PRACTICALLY WRITTEN BY THE FANS! also, I think Anderson may have a shrine to sherlock somewhere in his room...**

**also, now that I am over most of my for the doctor who Christmas special (still can't ever watch it again) can I just say what an adorable old man the 11 was? He was like the awesome grandpa that brings you home made toys and is cool, funny, and sweet even though he understands nothing about pop culture!**

**While writing this I noticed I have really gotten into writing characters raging. I've written it happening twice-no three times in my Medicine Cat Who story, also in my Warriortalia story, there's a bit in my Comfort of Home story, and now here! Weird. But I guess that's not really important is it?**

**just want to let you guys know, new chapters might become infrequent for awhile. I still have a lot of planning to do for season 6 and school's starting up again in a few days for me so I'm going to be busy. Anyways, thank you for all your reviews****! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
